That idiots child
by wolflover21
Summary: It s been 3 years since Haruhi and Tamaki confessed to each other, however circumstances makes their love impossible. After having a run in with each other their longing results in a one night stand, which has its consequenses...
1. Chapter 1

**That idiot's child...**

Haruhi rested her back against the wall and nervously tapped her feet on the chilly bathroom floor, breathing heavily to calm herself down. Faint music streamed out from the radio behind her. Realizing it was playing a love song, she quickly turned it off in annoyance.

"Oh, give me a break..."

Going back to staying silent, she took a look at the watch lying on the bathroom sink next to a blue, thermometer - like object.

"_Almost two minutes..."_ she thought to herself, keeping her stare at the watch while trying to keep her impatience and nervousness under control. The tenseness was making her shake. Seeing the arrow hit at two minutes exactly, she could feel how a twinch of fear hit her.

"_Can't be helped... I have to look now."_

Haruhi slowly pushed herself from the wall and bent towards the sink to pick up the pregnancy test. To make absolutely sure there wouldn't be a misunderstanding she read the manual for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Alright... blue means pregnant..." she whispered while putting the manual away to look back at the pregnancy test. Holding it upside down she took several deep breaths as to prepare herself. For a moment she wanted to just throw it away and forget about it all, but there was no way she could. Slowly turning it around with shaking fingers, Haruhi could feel how her heart skipped a beat as she let the pregnancy test slip out from her fingers, down into the sink with the blue stripe pointing up towards her. Placing her hands on the sink desk, she bended over and kept her stare at the stripe to make sure she was seeing right. After having stared at it for about a minute, she slowly lifted her head up to stare at her own mirror reflection with widened eyes.

"Oh, God..."

***3 WEEKS EARLIER***

Haruhi rustled to try and prevent all the grocery bags from falling onto the ground as she switched between walking and running to the bus stop. Not minding she wasn't looking where she was going, she looked down to try and grab a better hold of one of the lower bags when she suddenly felt her body crashing into another one's, making all the bags fall to the ground with the groceries scattering across the ground.

"Oh… oh no! I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't...", Haruhi felt herself stopping in the middle of the sentence when she saw just who she had crashed with, who was staring back at her with just as surprised eyes.

"Tamaki?"

"Ha... Haruhi? Wha..." Tamaki stuttered before looking down at all the groceries.

"Waaa, I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I'll pick them all up!" he yelled franticly which made Haruhi sweatdrop.

"_Still like that..."_

"Y... you don't need to. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said while she could feel her body heating up. The both of them kept quiet while they picked everything up and putting it back into the bags, occasionally giving each other a look when the other one wasn't looking. Both getting up when they had finished, they nervously looked at each other with blushing faces which made them both feel awkward. Tamaki decided to be the first to break the silence.

"So... that's a lot of groceries. How come you've bought this much, you're usually not the person to..."

"Well, it's..." Haruhi interrupted him but had to clear her throat as she felt her voice shaking.

"I just got my own apartment, so this is to fill up the yet pretty empty refrigerator." she said with a nervous chuckle, giving him a tiny smile.

"Ehh? You got your own apartment?" Tamaki shouted before a big smile spread on his face.

"That's awesome! Co... congratulations!" he said with a cheery voice. Seeing his bright smile, Haruhi felt her body getting even warmer as she realized just how much she'd missed that smile.

"Thank you... I'm a bit nervous actually... I've never lived anywhere but with my dad for my whole life up until now. I wonder if I'll be able to manage." she said while looking down with a hint of uncertainty in her voice that Tamaki noticed.

"I have no doubt that you will... you've got a great independence. That's one of the things I always loved you for..." he said with a nervous chuckle which made Haruhi look back at him with a tad flustered eyes.

"Thank you..." was all she managed to say before looking back down at the ground while she could feel her heart beat faster from hearing that last bit.

Another moment of awkward silence went on between them before Tamaki spoke up again in a low voice.

"So... how've you been?"

Haruhi looked back at him and gave a tiny smile again.

"I've been good, thank you. Studying to be a lawyer is hard but not more than I can take. And I have good teachers. I learn a lot from them..." she cleared her voice as she could feel it shaking again, before continuing.

"So how about you? Is running the Suoh Company that hard as it used to be?"

"Haha, I guess you could say so. There's alot of stuff to do, but like you, it's not more than I can take. After all I get to do what I always wanted to. Help people." he said while all the time keeping his bright smile. Haruhi returned the smile as she felt really happy for him living out his dream. Her smile then disappeared a little as she looked down again and sighed before looking back at him.

"Then I guess we did the right thing... with the two of us..." she said while feeling her chest tightening at her own statement. Tamaki gave her a hurt look before sighing.

"That was you decision though, remember? I still think we could have made it work out..." he said, which made Haruhi give the same hurt expression back at him.

"Don't start on that again. You know our worlds are too different... it's not enough with just love..."

"I know, I know... I've heard that too many times already, though I still have to disagree." he said with a sad voice, but giving her a smile. Again they felt themselves unable to speak up when looking at each other, when Haruhi suddenly snapped out of her flustered expression to look at her watch.

"Oh no! I completely forgot my bus! It already left!" she yelled while looking franticly around to see if there were any cabs she could take. She also wanted to get away from Tamaki as she could feel tears pressing on her eyes from the whole situation and everything that had just been said, and she really didn't want him to see her cry.

"Hey, my car is just around the corner. I can make my driver give you a lift if you want?"

"Thank you, but it's alright. I just have to find a cab or something." Haruhi quickly said, trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I don't think there's any cabs this time of the day. Won't you let me take you? I came here for an appointment but turns out it was cancelled so I'm free. Come on, I'd be happy to."

Tamaki looked at her with pleading eyes which made Haruhi lose her grip a little.

"_Guess I don't have a choice...he'll just keep on insisting…"_

"Okay... if it's really alright…"

**XXX**

"I don't believe it! You have a kotatsu?" Tamaki shouted in excitement as he stepped into the living room that was combined with a kitchen. Haruhi couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed to show him the tiny and a bit messy apartment, even though she knew it wouldn't matter to him. However, she had to let out a smile when she saw how he was checking out every corner of the apartment, all the time with a smile on his face, before he went back up to her.

"You've really got a nice place here. Hey, can we sit by the kotatsu? Please?" he asked with sparkly eyes, which made Haruhi let out a little laugh while she nodded.

"Seriously, doesn't Kyouya have a kotatsu too? And I would think with that big residence you're living in, there's bound to be at least one kotatsu there."

"True that Kyouya has one, but it's been a while since I visited him. And no, there are no kotatsu's at the residence, sad at it is. I just think it's such a great invention, how you can sit and warm your legs while you do all sorts of other stuff, don't you think?" Tamaki kept talking as he had already seated, with Haruhi on the other side of the table, after having put her grocery bags on the kitchen desk.

"I guess..." she just bluntly answered while giving him a stare, feeling how her heart wouldn't calm down as it just kept beating hard in her chest. She almost thought he could hear it. The thumping only left a sad feeling in her chest as she thought back to that day three years ago, when Tamaki and Kyouya were graduating, where she had told Tamaki how she didn't want to be in his way when he would further his studies to follow in his father's footsteps and one day take over his place. She knew that having a girlfriend would be out of the question when he had to focus on that goal and not be distracted by such a trivial personal matter. This had happened no more than a week after they had both confessed to each other. Haruhi could still remember the shock she had felt from his confession, when she had thought all the time he only considered her as a daughter. Therefore she had confessed under the belief that she would be rejected, but she felt she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore. And when it was only a week left until he was graduating, she thought it had to be now or never. Recalling how happy he had become from hearing her somewhat clumsy confession, she could feel how that hurt feeling in her chest only increased.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"

Haruhi snapped out from her thoughts as she didn't realize she'd been sitting with a sad frown on her face while Tamaki had blabbered away.

"I'm sorry ... it's nothing." she sighed while stroking her forehead. Quickly pulling her hand away when she realized Tamaki had moved from his place and seated next to her, placing his hand on her forehead. Haruhi couldn't help but to widen her eyes at him as she could feel tears pressing on her eyes. She was just glad he didn't know just how much she wanted to touch and embrace him, a feeling that only increased to the almost unbearable when he was this close to her.

"_No, don't do anything. Just stay calm."_ she thought to herself inside her mind as she kept her blank stare at Tamaki.

"You really alright? You don`t have a fever, do you?" he said while looking at her with his warm and gentle eyes, that made Haruhi lose it. Before she knew it, she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away in pure reflex as she turned her head away, but to no use as Tamaki had clearly seen it. Placing his right hand her cheek, he wiped away a tear with his thumb while he leaned in closer, letting his forehead rest towards hers.

"Does this mean you've missed me as much as I've missed you?" he said with a smile in a soft, low voice that Haruhi could barely hear, as she looked back into his violet eyes. Making small faces as she tried to keep her emotions under control, she knew there was no point in lying, as he could probably tell from her big blush.

"Of... of course.. I've missed you..." she said with a shaking voice, while nervously looking away, but still had her forehead touching his. Tamaki let out a tiny giggle and pushed his forehead more towards hers while his cheeks were getting red as well. Haruhi could feel how, between all her embarrassments, she was getting upset with him too. For she knew why he was doing this. Ever since that day she had told him they could never be together as a couple, Tamaki had on several occasions whenever they would meet, try and turn the subject into that particular one and try and tell her that she was wrong and how he thought they would have been just fine, but everytime she would just tell for him to stop or change the subject into something else. She couldn't stand when he would do this, as he was the whole reason she didn't want to get involved. She couldn't help but to think how she would only be a hindrance to him in his goal to succeed his father. It hurt her, but her sensible mind told her that it was the right thing to do. But having him close in on her like this, was not helping. Haruhi could feel as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Feeling the tension growing between them again, as they had stayed silent for the past ten seconds or so, both resting their foreheads against one another's, Haruhi decided she would tell for him to leave right now, or else she was afraid she never would. The second she was about to speak up, Tamaki leaned his body over hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Haruhi for a split second felt as if she was going to melt as she felt his entire body heat blending with hers.

"_God, it feels nice..."_

"Tamaki... let go, please." Haruhi said in an upset tone, while squirming a bit under his hold to hint for him to let go, expecting him to do so, but got surprised as he just held her tighter, making her unable to break free.

"Tamaki... you're hurting me...let go." Haruhi said a bit louder while grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling at it, as to show she was serious. Tamaki let go his hold a little, but still held onto her as he suddenly began to give her small kisses over her ear.

"Uh...", Haruhi let out an unintentional moan as she felt the tender kisses.

"_Screw it! Why do I have to love him this goddamn much..."_ was all she managed to think before she finally gave in and let her arms grab a tight hold around his neck, returning the tight embrace. Clenching her grip, she felt as if she never wanted to let go. She buried her face into his shoulder while he kept giving her light kisses on the side of her head, as the two sat in their own little world, letting feelings like fear and doubt disappear completely.

Haruhi just let Tamaki pick her up from the floor, carrying her to the little bedroom that lied at the end of the little hallway. Still holding onto her, he closed the door behind them and placed Haruhi carefully down onto the bed, as if she was glass that could break any minute. Taking a seat next to her, he slowly let his hand stroke her lower torso, while letting his forehead rest towards hers again. Haruhi couldn't do anything but to stare at him with flustered eyes.

"How can I make you understand..?" he said in a low voice while giving a little forced smile, which made Haruhi tremble as she felt tears pressing on her eyes again.

"There is nothing to understa..." she answered, but only to be interrupted by his lips covering hers. Again, as if she was something timid, he gave a soft and careful kiss, letting his nosetip brush against hers. Haruhi by now couldn't bother anymore to worry. Not minding who she or he was anymore, or their situations.

Lightly touching his shirt over his chest, she kissed carefully back. She felt a bit embarrased at her own clumsiness with kissing, but could feel how Tamaki kissed her a bit more tenderly, which made her calm down and enjoy it. This was the first time she had ever kissed someone for real, without it having been an accident, and it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. Letting her hands grab a hold of his shirt, she clenched it tightly while he had grabbed a hold of her head. Realizing her body was heating up by the minute, she just let Tamaki slowly pull her shirt off. Still holding onto it, he began stroking her exposed back with his hands, slowly letting the shirt slip out from his fingers. Haruhi could feel herself blush hard from the fact that she was shirtless, with only the bra left on her upper body.

Pulling away from her lips, he gave her a deep stare which made Haruhi stare back with wondering eyes.

"Tell me you love me." he said in a low tone with blushing cheeks, giving her a little smile.

While letting a little smile escape from her mouth, she murmured back, almost out of his hearing range; "I love you."

…

Haruhi didn't know what it was. Why she loved him so much. Why she wanted him so much. That even with how much they embraced and kissed each other, even if he had his body on top of hers, she wanted more of him. Such an embarrasing emotion, she thought to herself. It almost felt bizarre how much she had despised him when she had first got to know him. And now she was lying here, in this idiot's arms.

Letting out a painful moan, she saw how Tamaki looked down at her with his worried, yet warm and tender eyes. She loved those eyes. Assuring him that she was alright, he leaned in for another soft kiss. Haruhi just closed her eyes and took all that he would give her.

**XXX**

Feeling the sun rays covering her eyes, Haruhi slowly opened them to realize it was morning. Leaning to her side to check the watch on the side of the bed, she got surprised as she felt an arm laying on her waist, as she for a moment had to remind herself who the arm belonged to. Slowly turning around to see the sleeping body next to her, she rewinded in her head what had happened yesterday. Still in a bit of a daze though, it hadn't really gone up for her yet, as she could feel herself wander off from her own thoughts looking at Tamaki's sleeping face. Not realizing she laid in the same position for minutes, just staring at his face. Lightly touching his left cheek with her fingertips, she gave a tiny smile.

"_He really has a child's face when sleeping... so peaceful..."_

At the same time Haruhi could feel herself getting a bit flustered as she couldn't help but to think how gorgeus he looked. Wondering to herself just when did she get such girly thoughts, she startled a bit as Tamaki let out a groan while he moved in his position, letting out a smile in his sleep. Again, Haruhi couldn't help but to let out a smile at the sight, but it suddenly disappeared when she realized the situation. Looking around for her clothes that were lying on the floor next to the bed, she felt how a giant blush spread across her face as she remembered just what had went on yesterday. Getting up in a sitting position, she tightly wrapped the blanket around her while somehow trying to get out of the bed without making much noise, but felt herself holding her breath as she saw Tamaki moving again. Slowly opening his eyes, he ended up looking straight at her with a dull expression. Haruhi couldn't manage to do anything but to stay in her sitting position and look back at him with her flustered eyes, as he rubbed his face with hand, also getting up in a sitting position. Still having his hand rubbing on his face, he looked at her and gave a smile.

"Good morning." he said in a drowsy tone. Haruhi just gave a tiny smile back.

"Morning..." was all she managed to say before looking away for a bit before shyly looking back at him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You... your clothes are there. If you should want to get dressed." she blurted out, feeling a bit embarassed at her own statement, as she saw him getting red cheeks after hearing it as well.

"Oh... right." was all he said while not moving from his position. Since the bed was a one-person only, making them sit really close, Haruhi tried to move as far away from him as she could, but suddenly stopped in her movement when she felt something running down her leg. Tamaki noticed her shocked expression, causing him to bend towards her with a worried expression, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I need to use the bathroom." she said quickly while getting out of the bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around her, leaving a dumbfounded Tamaki.

"In the meantime you can get dressed and leave. I have stuff I need to do." she said with a hasty voice while turning around for a brief second, before walking into the bathroom that was just next door to the bedroom.

Haruhi breathed heavily while lifting the blanket away to expose her legs to discover the tiny drops of blood running down her thighs.

"_What the hell? It's not that time of the month yet!_" she thought panickly while quickly grabbing some toilet paper to wipe it away. Hearing Tamaki knock on the door, she ignored it as she got done wiping, tossing the bloody paper into the toilet.

"Haruhi? Are you really alright? If you're not using the toilet, please let me in?" he asked through the door with a nervous voice.

"No, I'm not dressed yet! Just go!" she shouted in a mad voice, as a result of all her mixed emotions welling up in her. Regretting it at once, she just let herself rest against the wall and slide down in a seating position, holding around her legs while she felt tears pressing on her eyes again, deciding to wait until he had left, but she heard no sound of a door closing. After the pause, she heard him speak up again.

"I know, I have your clothes here. I just wanted to give them to you before I leave."

Haruhi noticed how the three last words made her somehow feel sad, as she just took a deep breath.

"The door's not locked."

Seeing the door knob turning around, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she or he would say, as she just felt how she couldn't help but to feel all warm and flustered at the sight of him when he entered, fully dressed holding her clothes in one arm while closing the door with the other. Slowly seating down next to her, he handed over the clothes as she just let them lie in her lap while staring at them, as the two just stayed silent for about five minutes before Haruhi gathered up her courage to say what they were both thinking.

"So... yesterday we..." she said in a low voice while tilting her head towards him to see if he would say anything.

"Yeah... I guess we did..." he answered back, while looking at her with a gaze that Haruhi couldn't really figure out.

Quickly looking away from each other, they stayed silent for another five minutes, both of them trying to figure out what to say. Haruhi could hear how Tamaki took a deep breath as he was about to say something, when his cellphone that was in his pocket suddenly began to ring. Excusing himself, Haruhi quietly listened to him talking in a serious manner to whoever it was on the other line, telling that he was sorry for the delay and that he would arrive shortly. Haruhi could pretty much tell from the sound of his words, what the call was about.

"I'm sorry, I..." he said slowly after having hung up.

"Have a meeting to attend to, I get it. Just go." Haruhi said in a low voice, giving him a calm look. He looked back at her with the same calmness in his eyes, but before Haruhi knew it, he had leaned forward to give her another kiss which left her off guard. Staring at him with flustered eyes and a big blush across her face, he left out a giggle and gave a bright smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're just so cute." he said cheerfully before getting up on his feet, leaving Haruhi feeling slightly annoyed. Getting up on her feet as well, they both stared at it each other, as the mood between them had lightened a bit.

"You'll be alright then?" Tamaki asked, giving her a wondering expression.

Haruhi just nodded while looking away from him, as she could feel herself unsure about her response. Watching him walk out the hallway door, waving her goodbye with his usual idiot smile, Haruhi just stood at the door for a few minutes, after having watched him being driven away by the driver who came to get him, she eventually got herself to close the door, before resting her back against it and let the tears stream down her face.

***PRESENT TIME***

"_And I didn't even know what those tears came from."_ Haruhi thought to herself while flipping the pregnancy test back and forth between her fingers as she sat at the same bathroom floor like that time three weeks ago. She kept thinking back to how she for almost a whole week had felt unusually ill, even having to vomit at the worst. Her teachers had questioned her about what could be wrong, but never had she thought about what the reason could have been. Being so inexperienced and frankly, uninterested in love, that is, until she discovered she'd fallen for a certain blonde idiot without even knowing, she hadn't had the slightest suspicion to what could have been causing her to be ill. It wasn't until she finally went to see the doctor after some persuasion from her girlfriends from law school, who she had kept telling that it was all probably a reaction to too much work and too little sleep that was causing it, that it started to go up for her, after the doctor had given her a raised eyebrow when she described what her symptoms were.

"Young lady." he had said in a rather strict voice.

"Do you use protection?"

Haruhi had given him a weird look, not sure what he meant by that.

"Um, if you mean against bacteria and such, I do eat vitamins, but there has been some people with a cold at school so perhaps that's..."

"That's not exactly what I meant. What I'm trying to say is: have you had any sexual intercourse with a partner during these last few weeks?"

The question had rammed Haruhi like a brick to the head. Feeling her body heating up as she started to sweat franticly, she tried to cover the fact that she was completely revealing herself, but to no good as the doctor just gave a nod as to say `that's what I thought` before removing his glasses, giving her a calm, but serious look.

"Then what I suspect might be true. I suggest you go to the nearest pharmacy and buy yourself a pregnancy test, you may then come back after finding out the result in case you're in need of further help and advices."

**XXX**

Haruhi scoffed and let the pregnancy test drop onto the floor, while she just sat and stared at it.

"_Help? What sort of help should that be?"_

Haruhi picked up the pregnancy test again as she got up onto her feet and leaned over the sink, turning the water on and letting it run for a while, while drenching her face in cold water. Turning of the sink, she stared at her wet face in the mirror, giving herself an expression mixed with both fear, nervousness and joy at the same time.

"_... I'm... actually having a child... that idiot's child..."_


	2. Chapter 2

That idiot's child

_Chapter 2_

"Come on, you can do it. Just dial the number!" Haruhi said out loud to herself as she tapped her fingers on the phone buttons, without actually pressing them down, which she had been doing for the past 15 minutes.

"_I can't believe this. Why am I afraid of calling that idiot?"_ Haruhi thought angrily while she kept her stare at the phone. Slowly letting go of it with one hand, she lightly touched her stomach, getting a bit occupied at the thought that something was growing inside of her. Quickly shaking the thought away she dialed the number while trying not to think too much about it, and nervously put the phone to her ear. After a few seconds she put it back down.

"_He's not answering. Probably he's at a meeting again..."_

Haruhi sighed as she felt a bit relieved that she could delay it at least a bit longer. Coming up with a thought, she dialed another number and waited for the person to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mei. It's Haruhi. Do you mind if I come for a visit?"

**XXX**

"You did WHAT?" Mei shouted in a loud voice where she stood in front of Haruhi, who was seated on the couch.

"I slept with Tamaki when he came to visit me." Haruhi said with a nervous voice, unsure of what Mei would say or do next.

"For real? You actually had sex with him? I knew you guys liked each other, even before you knew it yourself, but to the point you actually did _it_... wow!" Mei said out loud in an excited voice.

"Would you mind not say it so loud? I don't want all your neighbors to find out, or anyone for that matter. I still can't believe it myself." Haruhi said, in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Mei gave a mocking smile before she roughly sat down on the couch next to Haruhi and turned her whole body towards her.

"What do you mean by that? You do love him don't you?" she asked, receiving a slow nod.

"So isn't it like, normal for two who love each other to do it? What's the big deal?"

Haruhi only gave a low scoff, trying to think of how she would tell the next big news.

"So how was it like?" Mei asked while moving in a bit closer, receiving a confused "What?".

"You know, when you did it. How was it like?" she repeated, with a smile on her face that almost seemed mocking. Haruhi shyly looked away with a tiny blush on her face.

"I guess... it was… good… but a bit scary."

"Scary, huh? He did treat you well, didn't he?"

Haruhi gave Mei a pair of widened eyes at that.

"Of course he did! He was really nice..." she said, getting a fond look in her eyes.

"He's always so kind and protective... I'm never scared when I'm with him…" she said in a low voice, realizing just how she'd never really appreciated him for that. Staying silent for a bit, not sure what to say next, she got surprised as she suddenly felt Mei pulling her into a hug.

"Haha, you. I just have to congratulate you, girl. You made love to the guy you love who loves you back, and now..." Mei stopped as Haruhi pulled away from the embrace and gave her a hard stare.

"Mei, I'm pregnant." she said in one breath, keeping her hard stare.

Mei let out a scoff that sounded like a laugh as she wasn't sure she'd heard right, but her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the serious look on Haruhi's face. Not giving a sound, she suddenly got up from the couch and walked silently towards the kitchen with Haruhi following behind her, not sure what she was up to. Mei stopped by the refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice that she took a sip off, before placing it back and letting her hand rest on the refrigerator door. Finally looking over at Haruhi, she let out a confused look.

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi just gave a slow nod.

"So you didn't use..." Mei said, this time receiving a slow headshake.

"Well, I'll be... when did you find out?"

Haruhi couldn't keep herself from to blush hard as she could feel herself getting a little embarrassed from the questions.

"Yesterday." she just answered bluntly, not looking Mei in the eyes.

"Yesterday? You mean you haven't even told him yet?" Mei asked in shock, again receiving a headshake.

Haruhi suddenly felt herself being pulled into another hug, and this time she couldn't help but to hug back, enjoying the comfort of the hug.

"I just... I don't know what to do. Ever since the visit, I tried to pretend the whole thing never happened. To continue my student life and studies like before. Tamaki tried to call several times, but when I saw his name on the caller ID I just couldn't get myself to answer...", Haruhi felt her voice weakening at the last words as she could feel tears pressing on her eyes. Mei noticed this in her voice as she pulled away, looking Haruhi in the eyes to see two tears rolling down her cheeks that Haruhi quickly wiped away, getting an annoyed expression on her face.

"Dammit, I don't remember ever crying in my whole life, then I fall in love with that idiot and now I feel like I cry all the time." she semi-yelled in an upset voice, that Mei just let out a smile at. Grabbing her hand, she gestured for Haruhi to take a seat back at the couch, while she seated next to her.

"You're gonna be alright. Now just tell me everything you want. I'll listen." Mei said in a calm voice, but with a tiny smile in her face. Haruhi wiped her cheeks again and just took a heavy sigh.

"It's just... I had promised myself something on that day when I decided to tell Tamaki that we couldn't be together. I didn't want to be in his way, that's why I..." Haruhi paused a bit as she cleared her throat, trying to restrain the urge to cry.

"I wouldn't tell him the reason, because I was afraid he might not understand. So instead I told him that I thought we should both focus on our studies, which only makes up half of the reason, but luckily he believed it. Still, every time we would meet for our usual lunch with you and the others from the Host Club, he'd always try to convince me that I was wrong. I couldn't take it, so I think I even yelled at him in certain occasions. But he just never gave up. God, why does he have to be such a pain..." Haruhi spoke the last sentence in an angry tone, clenching her hand towards her forehead.

Mei gave a loud sigh and petted Haruhi on the head, leaving her a bit dumbfounded.

"You silly twit. For all these years I've watched you both from the corner of my eye, and to tell you the truth, I was getting tired of neither one of you getting a finger out. But then suddenly out of the blue you confessed, only to tell him a few days later that you would never work out? And that face you had afterwards... I don't think I've ever seen a more pained expression. And as for Tamaki..."

"I did what was best for us, most of all for him..."

"Yeah, that's what _you _think. That's what _you_ decided. I don't recall you saying you discussed it with him? You just went ahead and decided what was best on your own? Doesn't he get any say in this? From the way I see it, you've been selfish. And you're not trusting him enough, even when he's the most trustworthy guy you'd find out there."

Haruhi just gave her a sad look, before sighing.

"I don't know... maybe you're right, but... even though he several times tried to give me his version, I didn't really hear what I needed to hear in order for me to believe it. He just kept going on and on about how it would be okay, and it would turn out fine, but not once did he say _how_. But now... a baby's going to change it all." Haruhi said in a pained voice, staring down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Then you should be the one asking him how. And like it or not, you _are_ gonna have a baby, which I'm gonna make sure of. So no tracing your thoughts into abortion or crap like that, because that would break his heart, and you've done that many enough times already, only that this is something he wouldn't recover from, that I'm pretty sure off."

Haruhi gave another sigh as she looked back at Mei with a tiny smile on her face.

"I'm not going to say that the thought didn't cross my mind, but you can relax, I won't do anything. I do admit, there is some part of me that is happy about this. It's just those feelings of fear and uncertainty that won't let go..."

"Correction: _you_ won't let go of those feelings. But you've been spilling enough to me. It's about time you talked to Tamaki, don't you think? He's gotta know sooner or later." Mei said, giving Haruhi a serious stare that she caught.

"I guess..." was all she managed to say, before being the one who gave Mei a hug this time.

"Thank you, Mei."

"Yeah, yeah, cut out the mush, will'ya? Now you do what I told you to, and remember to give him a chance to give his reason thoroughly this time, `kay?"

Haruhi just smile and nodded while she tightened her hold, feeling the nervousity grabbing a hold again.

***LATER IN THE EVENING***

_RING ~ RING ~ RING ~ *click* _- "This is Suoh Tamaki."

"…it's me."

"Haruhi? Is that you? What happened? I tried to call you several times, but..."

"Listen..." Haruhi interrupted, taking a deep breath as she could feel her hand holding the phone slightly shaking.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

That idiot's child

_Chapter 3_

"Tamaki, I'm pregnant... uh, no... Tamaki, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant...um, Tamaki, guess what? Our little night made me pregnant! ... oh, God..."

Haruhi rested her head in her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. Taking a peek around to make sure no one in the small cafeteria had heard her, she spoke again in a low voice.

"Uh... Tamaki, you know what sometimes happens when... God, what am I saying? He'll never understand if I say it that way. He's too stupid!" Haruhi said the last word a bit louder than she intended, noticing a few people around staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Uh..." Haruhi quickly looked away, feeling the embarrassment hit her.

"_Argh, where is he? I told him I would meet him here at 12'o clock, and now it's 12:20!"_ Haruhi thought as she could feel her anger rising. Getting a bit occupied with her thoughts, she suddenly jumped in her seat when she felt something pulling at her shirt. Looking down she met the eyes of a little boy, looking no older than three years old, tugging at her shirt and staring at her with a big, toothless smile. Haruhi couldn't help but to give a little smile at the funny expression he gave her, but at the same time she felt a bit uncomfortable as he suddenly tried to climb onto her lap.

"Whoa, hey. Where's your mother, little boy?" she asked, trying to trace his thoughts into something else, but to no luck as he kept pulling at her shirt making small, funny jumps trying to climb onto her.

"Joe! Come back here!"

Haruhi felt relieved by the sound of the voice she knew came from his mother as she looked in the direction the voice from, but then felt her heart skip a beat as she somehow found herself staring at her own face on someone else's body. The woman with her face bent down and gave her a smile as she grabbed Joe around his stomach, pulling him away from Haruhi and apologized.

"Sorry, he likes to wander off like this. He didn't gulp on you or anything, did he?" the woman asked with a laugh, while Haruhi did nothing but stare. Realizing she had just asked her a question she blinked her eyes a few times and saw the woman with a completely unfamiliar face, looking at her with a questioning expression.

"Are you alright, miss? Sorry if he scared you. He can be really impish." she said with a smile, giving Joe a tight hug before lifting him up on her arms.

"Well, you have a good day then." she said when she realized she still wasn't getting an answer from the girl who just stared at her with baffled eyes.

Haruhi let her eyes follow the woman as she walked away, while the little boy looked at her over her shoulder, giving a tiny smile. Haruhi then quickly turned away to face forwards again, letting her elbows rest on the table while she buried her face in her hands.

"_God, am I turning crazy? I could have sworn that for a second I saw my myself as that woman... what the hell...?"_ Haruhi kept resting her head in her hands, slowly rubbing her forehead with her fingers to calm herself down, when the sound of a too familiar voice made her freeze in her position.

"Haruhi?"

Quickly letting her hands slip from her face, Haruhi looked up to meet Tamaki's wondering face. Within a second she felt her heart began to race, as she knew a blush was spreading across her face when she couldn't help but to think of what they had done the last time they met.

Quickly getting up from her seat, she was about to say something, but got beaten to it when he spoke up first.

"Are you alright? I saw you from a distance with that lady and her child when I came in, and you looked like you had seen a ghost. Did she say something to you?" he asked, not letting go of his wondering expression. Haruhi felt herself a bit panicky at to what she would say. It wasn't like she could tell the truth, that she had unconsciously imagined herself as that woman with a child.

"Um, no, it was just... she just told me that he was... recovering from a terrible disease! That's why I just looked so surprised, heh." Haruhi said quickly, but realized just how silly it sounded.

"Oh I see, well that makes sense!" Tamaki said with a big smile, leaving Haruhi with an 'I can't believe this guy' expression. Letting out a sigh of relief, she didn't expect for him to suddenly give her a tight hug followed by a kiss to her forehead. Feeling the urge to hug back, she resisted by quickly pushing him away, breaking the hug while trying to give him a serious stare, but could feel it failed as she saw the somewhat hurt expression on his face, leaving her with a hurt stare at well as she felt bad about herself.

"What's the matter? I thought you..."

"Tamaki, just... sit down, please." Haruhi said while looking away, before slowly taking a seat while Tamaki did the same, giving her a confused look.

"You said you wanted to tell me something, right? What is it? Did something happen?" he asked with obvious worry in his voice. Haruhi tried her best to calm down her racing heart and the nervousness that was about to take over her. From hearing his last question she almost felt like laughing out of sarcasm.

"Uh... I just wanted to... to tell you that..." Haruhi tried her best to look Tamaki in the eyes while she could feel the panic rise in her, knowing what she was about to tell him. Tamaki gave her a worried expression as he saw the weird faces she made, taking deep breaths to calm herself down as her hands were slightly shaking.

"Haruhi, seriously… what's wrong?"

Haruhi bit her lip while looking straight at him again, trying to hold back the building urge to break down crying due to all the mixed emotions blended with the nervousness.

"_Pull yourself together, for crying out loud! Just tell him! Do it!_" Haruhi took a deep breath again as she decided this had to be it. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, an ill feeling suddenly creeped up in her throat. Quickly covering her mouth with her hands she got up from her seat and hastily made her way towards the entrance. Ignoring Tamaki's frantic shouts, she ran out the doors and hurrily looked around to see if there were any bags of some sorts lying around.

"_I can't believe it! Why did it have to happen now out of all times? And then here! Shit..."_ Haruhi tried her best to hold back from vomiting while she could feel the dizzy feeling hit her. Feeling she was about to fall she suddenly felt a pair of arms grabbing her, keeping her from losing her balance while she noticed a paper bag being held up in front of her.

"Take this.», Tamaki ordered while supporting her with one arm and brushing away the strains of hair in her face with his hand on the free arm. Knowing she had no choice, Haruhi had to grab the bag and let it out. Feeling herself turning red from the embarrassment that she was vomiting in the middle of a crowded place, and right in front of Tamaki no less, she had to let out a few tears of frustration in between her coughing and wheezing. Tamaki kept holding a tight grip around her waist while he made sure no strains of hair came in her way. Grabbing the bag when she was done, he took a few steps away to throw it in the nearby trash can before quickly stepping back, stroking her head while he slightly leaned in towards her ear.

"Let's go back to your apartment."

Haruhi gave a slow nod as she knew she didn't want to stick around any longer when she felt all the glares that were on her by curios bystanders. However she couldn't help but to notice a weird tone in Tamaki's voice. Also when she for a second met his eyes they had a weird look in them. Quickly looking away again, she didn't give it much thought as she followed his advice on trying to concentrate on breathing as much fresh air as possible while she just let him support her with an arm behind her back while walking in the direction of her apartment.

**XXX**

Haruhi let her eyes follow Tamaki while he reached for a glass in the cabinet, before filling it with water. Having not said a word and avoiding her eye contact, Haruhi could feel herself getting uneasy from his strange behavior, as he had hardly said a word the whole time they had been walking towards her place. Watching him place the glass of water in front of her, followed by a blunt "Drink this" before he seated himself at the same spot he had sat the last time, he finally looked at her with an expression she couldn't really figure out.

"Um... I'm really sorry for embarrassing you like th..."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki interrupted while keeping his stare on her. Haruhi thought she for a split second saw a trace of happiness on his face as he kept his eyes locked onto hers. Wanting to break the silence, Haruhi tried to apologize again.

"I'm really sorry. I must have eaten something ba..."

"Haruhi, are you pregnant?"

Haruhi felt her mouth left hanging before she could finish that last word as she felt like her heart stopped in her chest. Giving Tamaki a couple of widened, baffled eyes, she saw how his wondering expression turned into that of an expression indicating that he had realized from her reaction.

"W... what?" she stuttered with shivering in her voice.

"So... it's true. You really are...?" Tamaki stared at her with the same baffled eyes that matched hers, as she could do nothing but to stare back, having no idea what to say, instead just giving a slow nod. The both of them staying silent for the next 10 seconds, Tamaki were the first to break the silence as he spoke up;

"You... are you okay?"

Haruhi felt herself a bit surprised by the question as she blinked her eyes a few times and looked down at the table and then back at him responding in a shy voice;

"Yeah, although I... I have been feeling a bit nauseous. That's why I went to see the doctor in the first place. He was the one who told me to... to take a pregnancy test." Haruhi felt her voice weakening at the last word as she could feel the embarrassment hit her again. Franticly looking back and forth between Tamaki and down at her hands on the table, nervous for what he would say or do next, Haruhi didn't expect for him to suddenly give a nervous, but bright smile that lit up his whole face.

"For real... you're really are..!" his smile grew bigger while Haruhi only stared back at him with blushing cheeks, not sure how to respond, but she couldn't help but to feel a little calmer from seeing that smile of his she loved so much. However she quickly shook her head when trying to focus on her thoughts.

"Tamaki... this isn't exactly..." Haruhi got roughly interrupted as she felt a pair of arms pulling her into a tight hug, followed by a joyful laugh.

"Ahaha, this is so great! We're having a baby!" Tamaki shouted as Haruhi realized he had turned completely into his idiot mode, which made her roll her eyes.

"Tamaki..." she said while pushing herself a bit away from him, but still being held tightly by him, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen, what I'm trying to sa..." Haruhi stopped as Tamaki had placed his hands on her cheeks, while smiling like crazy at her, which she couldn't help but to blush hard at. Trying to speak up again, she felt herself jumping in her seat when he had suddenly leaned forward to give her a kiss. Cursing herself from her tiny resistance power when being close to him, she once again gave in and let him kiss her, while she slowly placed her arms around his neck. Getting a bit caught up in the moment, she felt her body heating up when he placed his arms around her back again, clenching her tightly.

_***DING ~ DONG***_

The both of them quickly broke apart from the tender kiss with blushing cheeks when hearing the doorbell suddenly ringing.

"_God, why is all this crazy stuff happening at the same time?"_ Haruhi angrily thought while she could feel the embarrassment welling over her from the kiss while she quickly got up from the kotatsu, leaving Tamaki by himself and making her way towards the door.

"_It's probably Mei. She must have come over to hear if I've told him or not. How am I going to explain to that I haven't got to tell him everything yet..."_ Haruhi kept thinking while opening the door. Her own thoughts got interrupted by a loud voice almost before she'd got to open the door as she with horror realized who it was.

"Yaa, Haruhi! How's my good girl doing?"

Haruhi felt her face turning pale as she saw the person she least of all had wanted to tell the news to.

"Dad... hi."


	4. Chapter 4

That idiot's child

_Chapter 4_

"Dad... what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked casually while trying to cover the door opening with her body to prevent him from looking in. Ranka's jolly facial expression suddenly turned into a sobbing face that Haruhi thought looked scaringly similar to Tamaki's.

"Haruhi, you're so mean! I haven't seen my lovely daughter in weeks and then I'm greeted by a 'what are you doing here'? Whyy, I just wanted to see if you're okay! You know, you haven`t called me to tell me how you're doing for so long!" Ranka shouted with a hurt voice which Haruhi was so used to that it didn't really affect her.

"Well, eh... now you've seen me, and as you can see… I'm perfectly fine so... bye then!" Haruhi said quickly, trying to close the door but to no luck as Ranka stopped it with his hand and made his way into the little hallway, with a sudden return of the jolly expression.

"Don't joke around now, I want to hear how my daughter's doing. First off, are you eating prop..." Haruhi listened in horror as she heard how his sentence stopped in the middle of a word and watching his face drop into that of a mix between shock and disgust when he saw the person popping out from the kitchen with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Ooh, Ranka-san! Long time, no see!" Tamaki said with a jolly voice while Haruhi stared at him in disbelief.

"_I can't believe him! Acting as if nothing's out of the ordinary..."_ Haruhi thought but suddenly had her thoughts interrupted when Ranka turned his head around to stare down at her with a look that could kill, ignoring Tamaki's greeting completely.

"Ha..ru..hii..! What is _he_ doing here?" he said without any effort to try and hide the anger in his voice. Haruhi felt herself left speechless for a few seconds, trying to come up with something to say, when Tamaki beat her to it.

"Ooh, Ranka-san! Did Haruhi tell you the wonderful news yet?" he asked with the same carefree jollyness in his voice that made Ranka turn his head quickly back to look at him with an angry "Ahh?". Haruhi could do nothing but to stare at him in shock as she felt as though her heart skipped three beats in her chest.

"_You idiot! Shut up!"_ she thought franticly while looking around to notice the fruits basket standing on the shelf under the mirror.

"The news that Haru..." before Tamaki managed to finish the sentence, Haruhi had grabbed an apple from the basket and pushed into his mouth while giving him a stare while she sweatdropped.

"Ahaha, these apples are great, Tamaki! Have you tried them?" she said, pushing the apple onto him until she heard him biting into to keep it from falling down, while giving her a confused look. She quickly turned around again to meet her dad's even more confused eyes from watching the whole scenario.

"What he was about to say, dad, is that I just scored the highest score on my last exam! I just wanted to be the one to tell you, that's why..."

"Then what? You told him before me?" Ranka said with a tad hurt voice, but still having his annoyed eyes locked onto Tamaki. Haruhi flinched as she felt Tamaki tugging at her shirt from behind.

"Haruhi, why aren't you tell...YAAA!" he yelled as Haruhi pinched his hand with all her might, leaving Ranka to stare at them with a dumbfounded expression.

"Because... I just told Tamaki about the exam a few days ago, so he called me the day I got it back to ask me how it went. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as well, it's just... that if I got a bad grade I wouldn't want for you to find out. I'm sorry, dad." Haruhi said with a sweet voice, while still holding onto Tamaki who was bended over, crying a little due to the pain behind her back.

"Even so, that still doesn't explain what he's doing here! Aren't you an important business man, mister Suoh-san? Neglecting your job to terrorize an innocent girl, are you?" Ranka shouted while the blood veins on his face became more and more visible. Haruhi tried to brake in to defend him and explain that it wasn't so when he suddenly turned to look at her.

"And you, Haruhi! What's with you calling him so casually by his first name? What happened to 'senpai'?" he said with a mad glare while Haruhi could feel herself a little stunned from the question.

"W... well, that was kinda what I called him when we went to school, dad, I didn't think it was still necessary, I guess?" Haruhi said with a forced smile, hoping he'd believe it, when in truth she hadn't called him senpai ever since that day of their "separation", for a reason she couldn't quite understand herself. Seeing his dad give her a disbelief expression she sighed a bit before speaking up again;

"Listen, dad, I'm sorry if you're feeling hurt from this, but I have something I really need to do, so if you could leave now I promise I'll come by the apartment later toda..."

"Forget it. I have work to leave off to in an hour and until then I'm staying here to make sure this guy doesn't try anything funny like he did the first time I met him." Ranka stated resolute while gritting his teeth at Tamaki, making him sweatdrop and hide himself behind Haruhi, who rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I've already told you, that was an accident. Tamaki isn't the guy to..." Haruhi paused herself when she realized just how Tamaki in some way had seduced her that day three weeks ago.

"... to do anything suggestive." she finished the sentence in a low voice while turning her head slightly to look at Tamaki, who gave an apologetic expression back at her as he caught up on what she was thinking. A moment of awkward silence went by as they kept looking at each other, with Ranka giving them a stare that for a moment turned worried. However it quickly disappeared as he dashed forwards, pulling Haruhi by the arm away from Tamaki to give him the same nasty glare.

"A... anyways! Won't you show me around and tell me how your studies are going?" Ranka said in a surprising jolly voice that made Haruhi look up at him to notice he had an expression that matched his voice.

"Sure, dad..." she sighed before giving Tamaki a look, hinting for him to go and seat in the kitchen while she showed him around. Tamaki who seemed to finally have caught up on the seriousness on the situation just nodded in reply, but still tried to give Ranka another smile that got no respond but a piercing glare.

**XXX**

After having showed him around and also having talked a little about how her studies were going, a relieved Haruhi finally showed Ranka the door, with the promise of visiting him later that week. Tamaki did his best trying to bid Ranka goodbye with a handshake, but again received nothing but a glare before he looked over at Haruhi, giving her the same kind of glare.

"It's getting late. There's no reason for him to stay much longer." he said in a blunt voice, saying the last three words while looking back at Tamaki, before he turned around and walked out the door. Haruhi faintly waved at him before closing the door and resting her back against it while giving a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I never thought he would leave. At one point I even thought he'd insist on spending the night here." she said when suddenly seeing Tamaki giving her a weird look that got her wondering.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell him?" he said completely blunt while keeping his stare at her. Haruhi felt herself left a bit stunned but quickly shook it off, giving him a serious look back.

"Tamaki, please. I still haven't gotten used to it myself. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant under these circumstances? And then with you... in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly his favorite person." Haruhi said, pushing herself away from the door and walking past Tamaki but stopped in her track as he grabbed her arm, giving her a serious but still gentle stare.

"Still, you have to tell him. What are you going to do when your belly gets bigger?" he said with a worried voice. Haruhi yanked her arm out of his hold and turned to walk towards the kitchen again.

"I don't know. Tell him I ate a bit too much junkfood?" she said with a blunt voice, while taking a carton of juice out of the refrigerator. Knowing Tamaki knew she didn't mean it serious, but just stayed silent behind her, she put the carton on the desk, just letting her hand rest on top of it, as she felt tears pressing on her eyes again. Knowing Tamaki noticed it from her holding her fingers over her nose, as to prevent the tears, she could pretty much predict the hug that came from behind. Pushing his right cheek onto her left, he tightened the hug and said in a low voice;

"You tell him when you feel ready for it. No rush, okay? For now, try to be happy." he said while loosening his hold a little, letting Haruhi turn around between his arms. Opening her mouth to respond, she suddenly got interrupted again as he had leaned forwards to kiss her. This time however, Haruhi felt as if something snapped inside her. Grabbing a hold of his head, she roughly broke free from the kiss, giving him an angered expression followed by a loud "Stop kissing me!" leaving Tamaki with a shocked expression that soon turned into a hurt one. Haruhi felt the same hurt expression cover her face when she immediately regretted it.

"Uh... I'm..." she said as Tamaki let go his hold of her and backed away a bit, giving her a dull expression.

"I'll be back in a few hours." was all he said before turning around and walking out into the hallway, taking his shoes and coat on. Haruhi slowly followed behind, trying to think of something to say, as she could sense how hurt he was. Although it wasn't like him to hide it like this.

"Um... where are you going?" was all Haruhi could say while watching him turning the door knob around.

"Not anywhere in particular." he answered with a blunt voice again, before walking out and closing the door after him. Haruhi felt as though she'd got hit by a brick wall again. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't like him.

"_Really. Maybe being such an important business man has gone and changed him after all. The old Tamaki I knew would never react like that... he would have cried for two minutes and then it would all have been fine again. I never thought I'd feel this way but if he's really changed then... I miss the old Tamaki."_ Haruhi thought all this while heading back into the kitchen and pouring herself that glass of juice she had prepared. Taking a look at the clock she kept wondering when he would be back.

**XXX**

"10.P.M? He's been gone for three hours already. Where is he?" Haruhi thought loudly while pacing back and forth between the hallway and the kitchen, feeling herself getting worried.

"Did he really get that hurt?"

Haruhi felt her heart stung a little of her regret, but decided to calm herself down with that he probably went back to the main residence, although it hurt her a little that he even couldn't have said so if that was where he really went.

"_He really did change... Tamaki..."_

Haruhi quickly shook away her thoughts and decided to just go to bed, even though she didn't have school the next day.

"_Then I can finally relax a little..."_

After having brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjama, she let her head hit the pillow with a thump, but couldn't help but to give the clock next to the bed a peek before shutting her eyes and turning the other way.

**XXX**

Haruhi roughly woke up as she heard a noise coming from the living room. Turning around to see it was 11.P.M, she got up in a seating position, listening quietly. A bit worried for what it could be, she slowly got up and peeked out the door. Feeling a bit shocked to see it was Tamaki who was laid down on the couch, reading a book of some sort, she gave a little sigh of relief. Looking at him for a few seconds, she decided to come out from behind the door, slowly walking towards the living room. Hearing her footsteps, Tamaki looked up from the book and got up in a sitting position while he gave a smile.

"Haruhi? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Um... I just heard a noise and I wondered what it was." she said quietly while positioning herself next to the couch and giving him a confused look, not noticing the books laying on the table.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, these here..." Tamaki smiled and pointed towards the books on the table that Haruhi first now noticed and realized they were all books about children and parenting.

"I went out to find these books, but turned out it was a bit harder than I'd expect. Most of the stores that had them were a bit far away, and I didn't bring my cellphone so that I could call my driver to take me. That's why it took a while. I'm sorry, were you worried?" he said, while sweatdropping as he gave her a sweet smile. Haruhi felt herself left stunned at his explanation as she felt bad about herself in how she had thought about him earlier. Listening to Tamaki explain about the books, she slowly seated down next to him and couldn't help but to smile when she listened to his eager self.

"And look at this one! It includes some chapters about how you can take care of a child even when you're studying! Isn't that great, Haruhi? And this one..."

This time it was Tamaki's turn to be surprised by Haruhi who had leaned forward kiss him just as he had turned his head towards her. Pulling away from the soft kiss, Haruhi gave him a hurt look, while mumbling "I`m sorry..." in which Tamaki responded with a smile before kissing her back. The minute she felt his arms around her she regretted all the silly thoughts she had thought about him being changed. Slowly getting up from the couch, she lightly pulled his hand to hint for him to get up too, while she had a big blush on her face. Tamaki just let her drag him slowly towards the bedroom.

**XXX**

Having been awake for the past 15 minutes, Haruhi laid on her side while once again staring at Tamaki's sleeping face.

"_Can't believe it... we did it again."_

Haruhi sighed while reaching out her hand to brush some of Tamaki's bangs away from his face, while she couldn't help but to think hard of the one worry and thought that kept racing through her mind ever since that stripe had turned blue.

"_This isn't going to work, Tamaki... you have your job to do, and I have my studies. How do you expect me to raise a child next to that? I promised myself I'd never go in your way of you pursuing your dream. If I have this child, I'll break that promise..."_ Haruhi sighed while she rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling while she felt a tiny tear drop roll down her cheek.

"_I'm sorry, Mei. And Tamaki... you'll hate me for this, but it can't be helped. I can't have this child."_


	5. Chapter 5

That idiot's child

_Chapter 5_

"Haruhi?"

Tamaki grunted a little in his sleep as he had reached out his arm to put it around Haruhi, only to find out the spot next to him was empty. Opening his eyes to see she was nowhere in the room, he slowly got up while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tiredness. Hearing some noises from the kitchen, he couldn't help but to smile while he got up and dressed in his underwear and pants before walking out into the living room to find Haruhi making food. Feeling himself getting all warm and happy inside from watching her, he couldn't help but to walk up behind her to give her a tight hug. Having been standing deep in her own thoughts, Haruhi didn't expect to suddenly be hugged from behind by a shirtless Tamaki, causing her to flinch and drop the knife she was holding in her hand onto the kitchen desk.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Tamaki said in a jolly voice while he tightened his hug on her. Haruhi couldn't help but to blush hard, but still managed to turn around to look at him while giving a forced smile.

"I'm okay." she said, before giving him a kiss causing him to give her a tad surprised look, but that soon turned back into a happy one.

"I guess you're getting used to me, right? I knew you would sooner or later." he said while continuing to hug her tightly, not noticing the sad expression on her face.

"Yeah... um, don't you have any work to do at the main residence today?" Haruhi said while he finally let go of her, giving him a casual look.

"Oh, that's right. I have a meeting in about one hour. I should call my driver." Tamaki said while searching through his pocket with his hand, receiving a confused stare from Haruhi.

"Um... doesn't people in the main residence wonder what you're doing staying away for the night? And your driver, won't he question you of what you're doing in the house of a _commoner_?" Haruhi emphasized on the last word, not expecting to receive a tiny laugh from Tamaki.

"Well, I did call them and say that I had some personal business to take care of. As long as I don't skip any appointments or meetings, it's all good. And frankly, my driver couldn't care less where I am as long as he doesn't have to drive far to get me." Tamaki said while giving her a smile, before dialing a number on his cell and putting it to his ear. Haruhi listened quietly while he talked with his driver on the other line, thinking a bit through what he said.

"_Personal business, huh? What? You couldn't tell them you were with your gi... friend."_

Haruhi got interrupted in her thoughts as Tamaki had ended the call and slightly pulled her towards him to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"So after the meeting, I have to stay and work with other stuff, so it's going to take all day, I'm afraid. But I'll be back in the evening. If you don't have anything to do, then why don't you read a bit in the books I bought?" Tamaki said with a bright smile on his face when finishing the last sentence, receiving a big smile from Haruhi he couldn't really tell was fake.

"I'll do that. You have a good day, then." Haruhi said, trying to sound cheery but failed as her voice weakened halfway through when she felt the piercing guilt striking her. Seeing Tamaki noticed the change in her voice, giving her a slight confused stare, Haruhi quickly grabbed his head to give him a kiss, hoping it would keep him from asking. But she also wanted to give him a kiss in case it might be the last time she'd ever get to kiss him. As a result of that thought she couldn't help but to kiss him a bit more tenderly before pulling away, looking into his confused eyes.

"You going to miss me that much?" he said jokingly while pulling her in for a quick hug, before pulling away and look down at her with his warm, tender look that never failed to make her heart beat a bit faster.

"I love you." Tamaki said with a smile, before giving her another kiss on the forehead. Haruhi gave him a pair of flustered eyes as she still wasn't used to hear those words from him, but managed to respond with "I love you too." back, while watching him give yet a smile before heading back into the bedroom to get fully dressed and make his way towards the hallway. Watching him stop in the door to turn around and give her a wave, Haruhi just gave a faint wave back with her hand that soon dropped when the door was closed. Walking over to the kitchen window, she peeked out from behind the curtains to see Tamaki getting into the car that had appeared, wondering if he was going to show up at the meeting dressed so casually, but figured that he probably changed at the main residence first. Slowly pulling away from the curtain after she had watched the car drive away, she peeked over at the clock to see that it was 9.A.M.

"_Right, the doctor's office should be open by now…"_

Haruhi decided to eat her breakfast first before leaving. Seating down with her piece of bread she slowly tilted her head towards the books that still lied on the living room table, but quickly looked away again, staring down at the piece of break with tears forming in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she took a deep sigh to calm herself down before continuing her meal.

"_I've got to stop crying like some immature little girl. I'm doing the right thing. Tamaki may think he wants this child, but if he does, his working life and dream would be completely over. I never want for that to happen. Hopefully he'll understand some day, even though he probably will hate me at first..."_ Haruhi decided to just stop thinking too much, as it only made her feel more upset. After having finished her meal, she found her coat and wallet and took a last look at the books on the table before heading out.

**XXX**

"_One week to think about it? You got to be kidding me! I can't hold the secret that long!"_ Haruhi thought anxiously in her head while staring down at the paper in her hand that the doctor had handed her. Sinking deeper down into the couch, she kept reading the paper until the words began to dance in front of her eyes as the too familiar dizzy feeling hit her and she had to run to the bathroom, leaving the paper on the couch. Putting the seat down after finished vomiting, she just let her exhausted self rest her head and arms on top of it, while she felt worse than ever before, in both body and mind.

"_Tamaki... I wished this had been about anything else... then I would have gone to you for comfort..."_

Dropping onto the floor, Haruhi decided to just lie still on her back while staring onto the ceiling for a while to think about how to manage hiding it for Tamaki an entire week. Not noticing the tiredness that was taking over her eyes, she kept thinking through different ways of how she could maintain a poker face, and how she would apologize to Tamaki when the time came.

** XXX**

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi felt herself abruptly waken by the sound of Tamaki's voice. Quickly getting up in a seating position, so looked around in a daze as to orientate herself.

"_I fell asleep on the bathroom floor? Jeez..."_

Completely forgetting for a second Tamaki had called for her, she got up on her feet and bended over the sink to pour some cold water to wash her face with.

"_What time is it anyway? Did I really fall asleep for that long? Tamaki already came ba... oh, that's right. I forgot that he called for me."_

"I'm in here!" Haruhi said in a loud voice while continuing to wipe the water onto her face. Reaching for a nearby towel she pondered a little on why he wasn't responding back, but still took her time getting her face all dried up before heading out of the room.

"_Well, this is it. I just have to keep up a cheerful attitude around him like nothing's wrong. Hopefully he won't suspect anyth..."_ Haruhi had just reached around to the corner towards the living room to find Tamaki seated on the couch with something in his hands that made her face drop into that of a horrified expression, just realizing she'd completely forgot about the piece of paper that she'd dropped when running to the bathroom. Feelings herself incapable of speaking up, she just kept her shocked stare at Tamaki who had his pair of shocked eyes locked onto the paper, before slowly looking up at her.

"What... is this?"


	6. Chapter 6

That idiot's child

_Chapter 6_

"What... is this?" Tamaki asked while staring at Haruhi with widened eyes, with the piece of paper in his hands that had the letters "**FOR PLANNED ABORTION"** written at the top. Haruhi felt as though her whole body crumbled for a few seconds as she could do nothing but to stare back at him, but somehow managed to take a deep breath before trying to talk.

"Um... that's... I was going to tell you..."

"So it's true? You actually..." Haruhi could hear how he didn't manage to finish the sentence as his voice cracked midway, giving her the saddest look she'd ever seen that pierced her heart, but she did her best to ignore it while she slowly made her way towards him and seated on the other side of the couch, turning her body slightly towards him.

"Tamaki, please listen. I really didn't intend to do anything to hurt you..."

"Not to hurt me? You're actually planning to... take away our child? What were you thinking?" he said, this time in an upset voice that slightly turned mad, which surprised Haruhi a little.

"What I was thinking? What I was thinking was that this is for the best for y... us! Because y... I mean we... we don't have the time..."

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I won't listen to this. You've decided that it's best for us if we don't have this child? Once again you've decided for yourself what's best for the two of us. Don't I have anything to say? Doesn't my opinion matter to you?" he said with an angry voice that Haruhi was a bit taken aback at. Only once before had he yelled at her in a manner like this, and she couldn't stand it as it really hurt her. But this time she couldn't help but to feel her own anger grow as well.

"Of course it does! But this is different, Tamaki. We're not dealing with Host Club activities anymore, this is about our future, and I..."

"You what? You think I'm too stupid to think ahead like that, is that it? You think I never take the future into consideration? Is that the reason you didn't want to be with me? And why you rejected me all those times I tried to change your mind?"

Haruhi felt herself left a tad stunned as she didn't know how to answer that he was wrong, but decided she'd have to say something anyway.

"It's... it's not that. It really isn't." she said, now with a calm voice while avoiding his eye contact. Tamaki also turned his voice back into a calm one, while moving closer to her while giving her the same sad look as before.

"Then what is it? Why won't you tell me?" he asked, not receiving any response as she kept looking away with sad eyes. Seeing so, Tamaki sighed a bit before looking away as well.

"It has something to do with this too, doesn't it? That you actually thought of getting an abo..." he said without finished the last word as he clearly couldn't.

"I don't understand. I don't understand you, Haruhi. You're the most honest person I know …but now... for how long did you..."

Haruhi listened as he didn`t finish the sentence, giving him a peek before saying in a low voice; "Only since today."

"Since today? You mean when you smiled at me and also told me you would read in the books and all that, it was all fake?" Tamaki said with his eyes glowing with both sadness and anger.

"It's not like that! I just didn't know how to tell y..."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you. You were always so straightforward, saying whatever came to your mind, whether it was nice or rude. And now you won't even tell me why you thought we couldn't be together, even planning to take away our child without me knowing... seriously, what's happened to you? I feel as though the Haruhi I knew is no more."

Haruhi stared at him in complete shock after that last statement. Hearing him say what she had thought about him already a few times, she had never considered herself in that way. Had she really been the one who was changed all along?

"W... what're you talking about? I'm still me! Just because I'm a bit older now and am studying hard to become a lawyer... and being pregnant... I'm still me." Haruhi said, trying to sound confident, but knew she failed when she saw his hurt and mad stare didn't change.

"If you're not then tell me right now what's your reason behind your rejective attitude towards me these three years. I demand to hear it."

Haruhi shook her head a little as she gave him a serious and a tad mad stare back.

"What do you mean 'you demand'? I'm not obliged to tell you if I don't want to. Besides, if it hadn't been for you tricking me into sleeping with you, then we would never have had this conversation in the first place."

"What? 'Tricked you'? I'm sorry, but it wasn't like I had to force you, did I?" Tamaki said, not receiving anything but an annoyed stare along with a tiny blush from Haruhi.

"And you're making it sound like it was something I had planned."

"Well, for all I know you could have. You've always been nagging at me for us to get together. I bet you thought that if you could get me to have sex with you, then I would be yours forever without any questions asked, huh?"

Haruhi felt herself blushing at her own choice of words. Seeing as Tamaki's expression turned into that of what looked like a mocking one, she gave him a confused stare as he leaned slightly towards her.

"So if it's true you were tricked by me... why did you do it with me a second time?"

Haruhi felt her whole face turning red from both anger and embarrassment at the same time. Having no clue as how to respond to that, since he was absolutely right, no less, she got up from the couch as in a daze and quickly made her way towards the hallway, not minding that Tamaki was following her.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry! That was... please don't walk away!" he shouted as he no longer were able to maintain his seriousness and anger. Closing the bedroom door behind her, and locking it, she seated herself on the bed, ignoring Tamaki's careful knocks on the door.

"Haruhi, please. Don't to this. I really want to understand you. At least tell me why you can't tell it to me?" he said, resting his forehead on the door, listening for a response but got none. Haruhi just found herself staring at the floor with millions of thoughts racing through her mind, although one thought was dominating them all.

"_Is it really true? I'm the one who's changed?"_ Haruhi kept thinking when she suddenly interrupted her own thoughts when hearing that no sound was coming from Tamaki on the other side. Deciding she would at least ask if he could leave so she could get some alone time, she heard him speaking up again just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Haruhi... is it because of me?"

Tamaki listened quietly for a response, but again got none. Deciding to speak up again, he got interrupted as he saw the door knob slowly turning around. Giving a relieved smile that she was coming out, he didn't expect to suddenly have the door swung open to hit him straight in the face. Covering his nose that had turned red from the impact, he made a few whimpering sounds while Haruhi stepped out from the bedroom, giving him a pouting expression.

"That was for that last comment." she said, trying to sound serious, but couldn't help but to let out a tiny scoff from seeing the funny faces he were making from the pain.

"Ouch... you did that on purpose? Indeed you did change. The last time this happened you apologized, and now you're laughing at me instead." he said with his familiar teary eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Haruhi let out a smile as she pulled out a handkief she had in her pocket and walked up to Tamaki, putting her hand on his arm to hint for him to remove his hand from his nose.

"And you're bleeding a little too. Haha, I'm really sorry." she said as she couldn't help but to laugh at his pained puppy expression that she thought was really cute while she wiped the blood away. Tamaki couldn't help but to give out a little smile too despite the pain, as she really enjoyed getting nurtured by Haruhi. Finishing viping the blood away, Haruhi didn't expect to be pulled into a tight hug, but figured what was on his mind.

"So I guess it's true then. You were doing this all along because of me... it's like I thought..."

Haruhi quickly pushed him a bit away to stare at him with widened eyes.

"Like you thought? What do you mean, you knew about it?"

Tamaki looked down at her with a calm face as the pain had subsided a little, pushing some strains of hair away from her face with his fingertips.

"Well, you could say I had a suspicion. I just didn't know if it was in my right to ask. Although I realize that was dumb of me now."

Tamaki kept looking at her with his calm expression that turned a tad sad, as he bent down to push his forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks with his hands.

"Haruhi... just what is it you're afraid of? Please tell me." he said with pleading eyes that made Haruhi lose it a little. Looking down to avoid his eye contact a little, she thought it through before looking back at him with a tiny smile.

"Okay..."

Having heard so, Tamaki grabbed a gentle hold of her hand to lead her back to the living room, where they both seated back at the couch. Still holding on to her hand, he kept stroking it with his thumb while he silently waited for her to speak up.

"You remember right? That day..." Haruhi said in a low voice while looking down at her feet. Tamaki bent a bit forward, giving her a confused look.

"That day?"

"That day when I told you we wouldn't work out. And I told you..."

"... told me it was because we would both be too busy with each our studies, yes. How can I forget?" Tamaki said, giving her a tad sad smile as they both remembered too well that day.

THREE YEARS AGO – 4 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi freezed in her track as she felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of the voice calling for her. Turning around with a big blush to see Tamaki walking towards her with Kyouya at his side, she couldn't help but to feel really saddened at the thought of what she had been thinking of, but still managed to put a smile on her face. Standing still on her spot while Tamaki had made his way towards her, Kyouya had kept going in his track.

"Don't be too late for the graduation rehearsal." he'd only said with a sigh before disappearing out of the giant school hallway after hearing Tamaki's "I won't."

After having watched him walk off Haruhi suddenly felt herself pulled into a tight hug.

"Haruhiii, I haven't seen my girlfriend all day! How've you been?" he said with rosy cheeks and a big smile on his face.

"Ugh, Tamaki-senpai. You're crushing me." Haruhi said, but with a tiny laugh as she pushed him away, the both of them giving each other a smile with blushing faces.

"Haha, I'm sorry. But isn't it nice being hugged by the one you _love_, hmm?" he said, with a tad mocking face, making Haruhi's blush bigger.

"Y... yeah..." she said, clearing her throat as she just recalled what she had planned to say, when feeling tears starting to press on her eyes.

"Uh... Tamaki-senpai. There's something I..."

"Yo, Suoh! If you keep dawdling, you'll be late for the rehearsal!"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi turned their heads to see the voice coming from one of Tamaki's classmates who were grinning at him, receiving a wave and "I'll be there soon!" from Tamaki. Haruhi cursed him for interrupting right as she was about to say what she'd been planning to. Not wanting to risk anymore interruptions, she casually grabbed Tamaki by the hand and pulled him after her.

"Haruhi? Where are we..."

"I just have to talk with you about something." Haruhi said with a serious voice while she pulled him into a quiet corner of the school.

"Haruhi, I'd love to talk with you, but can we do this later? I have a rehearsal to ..."

"No, if I don't say this now I don't know if I'll be able to afterwards. Please, just listen to me..." Haruhi said as her face turned sad.

"Haruhi? What's the matter? Did something happen?" Tamaki said, trying to reach out his hand to touch her but felt the surprise and hurt that struck him when she moved her head away to hint that she didn't want to be touched.

"Haru..."

"Tamaki-senpai, just..." Haruhi paused a bit and took a deep breath as to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to say.

"You're going to study even harder to follow in your father's footsteps from now on, right?" Haruhi said, giving him a forced calm stare.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tamaki asked with an expression that showed both confusion and worry, as he could sense the troubled feeling coming from Haruhi.

"W... well, and I... I'm going to have to study even harder this year since this is the toughest year... and then next year I'm really going to... begin my law studies for real..."

"Haruhi, why are you telling me this? I always knew that..."

"That's why..." Haruhi interrupted him again by looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think this is going to work out, that's all." she said hastily before looking away as she somehow couldn't get herself to see his reaction.

"Wha... what do you mean by that? 'Not work out'...?" Tamaki said while he just stared at Haruhi who couldn't manage to look him back in the eyes.

"What I mean? I mean just what I'm saying. We'll both be too busy. That's just how it is." Haruhi said as calm as she could, not realizing her voice came off as really cold and noncaring in Tamaki's ears.

"Just... wh... when did you... why? Why this? Haruhi..." Tamaki stuttered as tears had begun to come out from his eyes. Haruhi could tell from the sound of his voice that he was crying, which made her look back at him, but instead of seeing his usual idiot face, instead it was now dead serious which shocked her a bit.

"I don't believe you. Why did you decide this all of a sudden, when you told me just three days ago that you..."

"I don't know! But seriously, we can't go on being dating when we both have filled up schedules, don't you get that! I'm sorry, but I just can't stand in..." Haruhi quickly paused as she realized she was just about to say that she wouldn't stand in the way for him.

"I just can't stand being distracted!" she said, as a quick cover up, realizing her choice of words were pretty poor once she saw Tamaki's face look as if he had been pierced by several arrows, then turned right back to being serious again.

"A distraction? So that's it..."

Haruhi opened her mouth to quickly apologize, but felt herself unable to speak as she felt the mood between them had turned really tense, to the point she felt as if she couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry that I have to disagree with you. But if that's how you feel..." Tamaki said, looking back at her with dull eyes. Haruhi stared at him for a little before she looked down to whisper; "I'm sorry..."

Several seconds passed by as the two stood in complete silence, avoiding each other's eye contact. Haruhi tilted her head a bit to see two students from afar that were looking around for someone, which she figured were Tamaki. Looking back at Tamaki who now also looked at her, as he too had noticed the students looking for him, Haruhi suddenly went forward to grab Tamaki's suit by the collar and give him a kiss on his lips. Not even giving him a look or chance to say anything, she quickly let go of his collar again and ran away, towards the school's entrance. She didn't know why she'd kissed him, or where she was running to, as long as it was away. Hoping somewhere in the back of her mind that Tamaki was following her, she couldn't help but to turn her head slightly to check, but felt both a disappointed and relieved feeling in her when she saw that he wasn't. No one else for that matter.

After having runned for what seemed like hours, Haruhi suddenly realized that she had ran all the way home, seeing her apartment from afar. Spotting a figure ahead of her, she, for the first time in her life let tears stream from her eyes as she ran to catch up with the person in front of her.

"Dad!"

Ranka turned around to see where the voice came from, as he didn't recognize to who such a frantic voice belonged to. He then experienced something he had never thought he would. A crying Haruhi with an upset expression plunged into his arms and grabbed a tight hold while she buried her face into his sweater.

"Haruhi? What... what happened! Why is my little girl crying?" Ranka shouted with a horrified voice while at the same time he couldn't help but to feel relieved that his daughter finally acted like a daughter, seeking comfort in her father's arms. Stroking her head tenderly he pushed her a bit away to look down at her face with the most fatherly smile he could manage.

"All right, all right, good girl. Let's go home and then you can tell me everything, okay?" he said while he kept smiling, while Haruhi just wiped her cheeks and nodded slightly in reply, clenching his sweater arm.

**XXX**

"And so? Did you really tell him?" Tamaki asked, while he placed a cup of tea in front of Haruhi, before he seated back on the couch.

"Hah, no. No matter what I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was in love with you and then my crying came from me breaking up with you. I just had a feeling that he would understand it as it was you who broke up with me and then hunt you down with a rifle or something."

Haruhi received a tiny laugh from Tamaki, in which she gave him a smile back before continuing.

"Anyways, you could say he was disappointed. At least I let him hug me for a long while, as I really needed to be close to someone too at that moment..."

Haruhi received yet another tiny laugh from Tamaki as she now looked at him with slightly confused eyes.

"Haha, at least now I know I was wrong about your reaction. To me it sounded like you really didn't care about us breaking up. As for me, I ended up not going to the rehearsal. I kept walking around aimlessly thinking about what it was I had done wrong to make you hate me..."

"Hate you? Jeez, you really are a dramaking. Because I broke up with you, you thought I hated you?" she said with a slightly upset voice, but received a smile from Tamaki.

"I guess I sorta did. At that time I didn't know what to think or believe. But at least I now know I was wrong, about a lot of things." Tamaki said, as he scooted a bit closer and placed both his hands on her cheeks.

"I'm kinda glad though... everything you did against me all these years, it was all with the thought of me. All because you thought you'd be in my way. Because you love me so much, isn't that right?" he said with a slightly devilish smile and blushing cheeks, as Haruhi couldn't do anything but to blush back.

"Yeah... I guess. But still..." Haruhi said, casually removing his hands from her cheeks.

"I still have my unanswered questions. Just how are we going to take care of a baby even if I should put a hold on my studies for a while? I'm not prepared to have you working all day long while I have to take care of a miniature you running around the house." Haruhi said, giving Tamaki a serious stare but only to getting her cheeks touched by his hands again as he gave a serious stare back.

"Haruhi, just what made you think you would be in my way? The thought of me studying to become the owner of the Suoh company all alone? Yes, I am busy, but that doesn't mean I won't have time to be with you and our child."

"And exactly what time would that be? The mornings and barely the evenings? Once every third day? Only every weeke..."

"Haruhi, I think you've misunderstood something. Being the owner of the Suoh company does give me a lot of responsibility, but it's not my entire life. I work there several hours a day like you do with any usual job, and the amount of hours always changes. From only three hours to perhaps 8 or 9. The rest of the day I'm free. It's not much different from how the length of your studying days are."

"But... all those times you get a call you always have to leave right away. What if..."

"Yes, I do get those calls sometimes where I'm told I need to come down to the company for a sudden meeting or if they need my advice on something, but most of the time I can pretty much predict when I'll get calls like that, since I'm used to it and all. They don't occur that often either."

Haruhi just gave him a pair of flustered eyes as she pulled slightly away so he had to let go of her, staring out in open air.

"Let me just think of this for a bit..." she said in a low voice, resting her head in her hands. Tamaki just remained silent the whole time, nervously awaiting her response. After one minute that had felt like the longest minute he'd ever experienced, Haruhi slowly raised her head again to look at him with a questioning expression.

"Does this mean that... it's okay for me to... be with you?" she said, as Tamaki noticed her eyes were shiny from tears. Bursting out in a big smile, he couldn't help but to launch himself at her for a tight hug.

"Of course it is, silly! I know you think I'm stupid, and I know I can be, but not so stupid as to wanting to stay in a relationship with you if I knew it would hurt you or us... or me, since that was your reason. Do you get it now?" he said while pulling away from the hug, looking down at her blushing face as he wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb. Haruhi by know felt that she could finally let go of the tense and doubtful piece that had been gnawing at her heart for the past three years, and let the suppressed feeling of happiness take over. Clenching her arms tightly around Tamaki who just embraced her softly back with a smile, she let both tears of regret and relief run from her eyes as she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I was a bigger idiot then you've ever been. I'm really sorry." she kept repeating while Tamaki just stroked the back of her head gently, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"I know, it's all right. I now know that you did all this out of love. Even thinking of having an abortion... oh, about that..." Tamaki said as he lifted his head to look down at her with what looked like pleading eyes. Haruhi wiped away her tears while she gave him a smile.

"You don't have to worry. I won't do it. I won't ever think of it again. Just the thought that I did makes me hate myself. You were right, I did change..." Haruhi said, while her smile turned upside down for a second.

"No, Haruhi. You haven't. I'm hating myself for ever saying that. When I look at you, I still see the girl I fell in love with, and still love to this day..." Tamaki said while leaning in to let his forehead rest towards hers. Haruhi let out a tiny scoff as she still couldn't help but to smile from the great feeling of relief that was still overwhelming her.

"I guess I should say the same for you. I did imagine that being this person with so much responsibility would go and change you, but I still see the same old idiot in there..." Haruhi said, while giving a teasing smile as she saw his slightly upset face.

"Is that it? What about still seeing the one you fell in love with?"

Haruhi scoffed a bit before leaning forwards to give Tamaki a kiss that lasted for several seconds. Slowly pulling away, she let her forehead rest against his again as she saw his upset face had turned back into a content one.

"That too."

**XXX**

"So are you ready?" Tamaki asked while looking over at Haruhi who was staring ahead of her. Clenching his hand tightly with her own hand, she sighed a bit before saying with a slightly nervous voice;

"No. But if I don't do it now I'm afraid I'll never do it."

Haruhi turned her head towards Tamaki to give him a pair of wondering eyes.

"So... are you sure that you'll go with me?"

"I am. Whatever happens in there I want to be there for you if it should be necessary. Even if it means he'll end up killing me." Tamaki said as Haruhi noticed a shiver ran through him. Letting out a tiny scoff, she looked back ahead and took a deep breath.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Tamaki gave her a tiny smile and nodded, before they both walked hand in hand towards the stairs leading up to Haruhi's old apartment to tell Ranka the news.


	7. Chapter 7

That idiot's child

_Chapter 7_

"Haruhi, you want me to ring the doorbell?"

Tamaki peeked over at Haruhi who was staring hard at the door with a nervous glare, breathing a bit heavily as she were clenching her hands together, trying to gather up her courage.

"No... I just had to think a bit..." she responded in a low voice before lifting her right hand to place her finger on the bell. Pushing on it to hear the _DING ~ DONG _on the other side of the door, Haruhi took a step back and gave Tamaki a serious stare.

"No matter what, just leave the talking to me." she said while keeping her hard stare. Tamaki was about to refuse on staying silent, but figured that if he started an argument with her now, he'd just make her even more nervous and upset, so he decided to agree on it for now. Giving her a nod, they both turned their heads quickly towards the door as it suddenly opened, freezing a bit in their positions when they saw the person on the other side, dressed in his usual morning outfit, unshaved and with a baffled look in his eyes. Haruhi for a second thought she saw what looked like worry in her dad's eyes before it quickly disappeared into that of a happy expression as he launched himself at her for a big hug, seemingly determined to ignore Tamaki's presence for at least a few seconds.

"Haruhiii, my good girl, I've missed you soo much!" Ranka shouted while Haruhi struggled to breath properly under his tight embrace. Tamaki decided to try and greet him in between his frantic shouts and Haruhi's pleads for him to let go, as he was strangling her, but barely got to open his mouth before Ranka suddenly placed his eyes on him with an menacing glare, finally letting go of Haruhi who gave a sigh of relief.

"Just what is wrong you, huh? Stalking my little girl, are you now? I don't recall ever asking for you to come?" he said with a fierce voice, placing himself between Haruhi and Tamaki as if he was protecting her. Waiting for Tamaki's response, Ranka didn't expect to suddenly be pulled from behind by Haruhi who got out from behind him to place herself close to Tamaki, giving him the calmest stare she could manage even though her heart was beating rapidly.

"Dad, Tamaki and I came here together. He's here because I wanted him to. And I... I have something I need to tell you, so... would you please let us both in? This includes Tamaki as well." Haruhi asked while she gave her dad a pair of pleading eyes when she again caught the glimpse of worry that showed in his eyes.

"_I wasn't mistaken. This time I really saw him getting worried eyes. It couldn't possibly be that he knows? ... no, of course not. Neither I nor Tamaki have told him, and Mei would never had..."_

"Fine. Just don't make yourself too comfortable." Ranka stated coldly as he directed the last sentence towards Tamaki before turning around to show them into the house. Giving Tamaki a look, Haruhi stepped into the house first, grabbing a tight hold of his sweater arm when Ranka wasn't looking. Tamaki knew it meant she was nervous, as he returned her look with a reassuring one, whispering "It'll be okay." Haruhi gave him a tiny smile, before turning her head towards her dad, speaking up in a casual voice.

"So dad... how've you been? You're not ordering take-out food every day, are you?" Haruhi said while letting go her hold of Tamaki, walking with her dad into the living room, leaving Tamaki a bit behind as he just watched the two talking.

"Ah, Haruhi, if only you knew how much I miss your lovely cooking! I do make food but it just doesn't taste the same. Why don't you give up your apartment and come back home? Aren't you getting lonely over there?" Ranka said while he gave Haruhi a pair of pleading eyes, but clearly noticed the tiny blush appearing on her face once she heard his last question.

"Not... not really..." she said in a low voice.

"Dad, I know you miss having me here, and I miss you too. But this is something I've decided, and I'm sticking with it. So if you..."

"Haruhi, is this what you came here to tell me? Aw, and here I thought you were bringing good news." Ranka sighed a bit as he didn't notice the baffled expression that appeared on both Haruhi and Tamaki's faces as they both gave each other a look.

"Dad.. actually... I do... well, somehow... um, it depends I guess, but..."

Ranka gave Haruhi a confused look as he couldn't remember ever hearing his daughter stutter. Although thinking back at bit, he did remember hearing her stutter once. When she for some odd reason had asked if he and Kotoko had ever went to Kigure's circus, right before she'd blushed like a maniac and runned back into her room. But that was nearly 4 years ago. Deciding not to go so much into it, Ranka gestured for Haruhi to sit down, again ignoring Tamaki who just figured he'd sit instead of waiting for Ranka's permission that he figure were useless waiting for. Trying not to show how uneasy and angered he felt by seeing Tamaki sit so close to Haruhi, Ranka turned away to head towards the kitchen.

"Awright, I'll make some tea since you're the guests. Do you like milk in your tea, Tamaki-kun?" Ranka said while giving Tamaki a jolly smile that lit up Tamaki's face.

"Oh, yes I do! Thank you, Ranka-sa..."

"Oh, too bad. We don't have any." Ranka said, still having a jolly smile on his face before turning away while Tamaki's happy expression disappeared within a second, sweatdropping as he knew he'd been had.

"Dad!" Haruhi said in a loud voice as she clearly had caught his bullying attitude towards Tamaki, making Ranka flinch a bit as he sweatdropped, being too used to be told by Haruhi when he went too far.

"He doesn't seem to like me sitting this close to you." Tamaki whispered while tilting his head slightly towards Haruhi in a questioning manner, hinting that he could move if she wanted to. Haruhi just gave him a slight shake of her head while giving a tiny smile and grabbing his hand.

"You stay right here. If he doesn't even handle me sitting close to you, how is he ever going to handle knowing we've done _it_." she whispered back, making sure it was way out of her dad's hearing range. Exchanging smiles with each other, none of them noticed for a few seconds that Ranka had returned and had clearly seen them holding hands before they quickly let go of each other when noticing his presence. Trying to swallow his urge to make a fit, Ranka just kept his jolly smile while placing Haruhi's cup of tea gently down but placing Tamaki's cup down so hard some of the tea flew out from the cup and landed on Tamaki's legs, causing him to give out a whine from the burning hot liquid.

"Whoops. How clumsy of me. Let me get you a tissue." Ranka said while pulling out one from one of his rear pockets that was filled with holes and spots from dirt as it had clearly been well used. About to reach out to wipe the stain, knowing the tissue would probably just leave worse marks, Ranka suddenly felt his arm stopped by a hand forcefully grabbing his wrist.

"Dad, that's enough! I'll take care of it." Haruhi shouted with an angry voice while getting up and pulling Tamaki harshly after her, heading for the bathroom. Not even giving him a chance to resist, Haruhi forcefully pushed Tamaki into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, ignoring Ranka's somewhat apologetic shouts that were directed towards her but not Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said while rubbing a bit at his wrist where she had pulled him pretty hard. Haruhi stayed quiet for a bit while reaching for a towel in the nearest drawer. Having found one, she walked back to Tamaki and pushed it towards him while she couldn't help but to lean towards him, resting her forehead against his chest.

"This is hopeless. He's making any pass he can to scare you away or simply torment you. I don't know how to tell him anymore..."

"Haruhi, don't worry about it. He probably just needs some getting used to. How about I try to..."

"No, Tamaki. He wouldn't ever listen you to, don't you get that? You'd only end up adding fuel to the fire... I will tell him, I just..." Haruhi sighed while rubbing her face, thinking a bit.

"Ah... anyways, would you excuse me? I just need to use the toilet. Just... try not to look him straight in the eyes or something, maybe he'll stay off your back for a bit while I'm in here." Haruhi sighed while she backed off a bit so Tamaki could wipe away the remaining tea still soaking his leg before handing the towel back to her.

"Haha, alright, I'll do my best..." Tamaki said while opening the door, not noticing the split second of a weight leaning against it, as Ranka had stood by the door, listening intensively to catch bits of the conversation. Hurrily heading back into the living room so that he wouldn't be noticed, he pretended like nothing when Tamaki came back in, standing by the kitchen desk with his back towards him, pretending to be busy with making food. Tamaki sighed a bit as he looked in the direction of the bathroom, before placing his gaze back at Ranka, deciding to speak up despite what Haruhi had ordered.

"Ranka-san... if I may..."

"Here's a new cup of tea for you." Ranka said in a dull voice while placing the cup on the desk in front of Tamaki, giving him a serious stare that Tamaki caught before turning his back on him again.

"Thank you..." Tamaki said back while he stood still on his spot, pondering on what to say to at least try and make the situation a tad lighter.

"Tamaki-kun." Ranka suddenly said without budging from his position, startling Tamaki as he responded with a nervous, but curios "Yes?"

Staying silent for a bit, Ranka then turned around to face Tamaki, with the part of the kitchen desk between them where the cup was standing on. Giving him a serious stare that made Tamaki nervous for what he was up to, Ranka bended forward to put his hands on the desk.

"Tamaki-kun... by any chance... are you in love with my daughter?"

Tamaki felt as if his mind went blank for a minute as he could do nothing but to stare at Ranka with widened eyes, who still had a serious stare locked onto him. Deciding he could do nothing but to speak the truth, Tamaki took a deep breath and gave the most sincere look he could.

"I am... Ranka-sa..."

Tamaki hadn't even got to finish the sentence before he again felt the boiling hot liquid strike him, this time straight in his face and over his collarbone. Staring baffled at Ranka who was holding a now empty cup of tea in his hands, he clearly felt the shiver that hit him when he saw the most pissed expression he had ever seen emerge from his face.

"In love with her, you say? What bullshit! You don't even know her! What gives you the right, huh", Ranka shouted, but he didn't expect to be shouted back to by Tamaki with a hurt, but mad stare.

"I may not know her as well as you do, but I know her well enough! I know her enough to know that she's the most honest and unique person you'd find out there. Just her way of always noticing what's most important and her great sense of independence and intelligence... there's no one like her! I'm really happy I could spend time with her those two school years to discover and fall in love with these aspects of her. Ranka-san..." Tamaki said while he calmed his voice a bit, noticing Ranka was staring back at him with a baffled but still angered face.

"I truly love your daughter. I... I only want what's best for her. And I want what's best for our child too…" Tamaki blurted out without realizing what he had just said until it was too late. Covering his mouth with blushing cheeks, he didn't get to see Ranka's reaction before he suddenly noticed Haruhi in the corner of his eye. Giving him a pair of shocked eyes, Haruhi franticly looked back and forth between Tamaki and her dad as she saw Ranka staring with a pair of shocked eyes that matched hers. Haruhi knew that those shocked eyes would within a matter of seconds turns into that of two pissed ones, as she quickly jumped in between the two, looking at Tamaki over her shoulder.

"Tamaki, please leave!"

"Ha... Haruhi? I'm sorry, I...!"

"It doesn't matter, just go!" Haruhi shouted while giving him the most serious stare she could, hoping he wouldn't take it as if she was mad. She knew it couldn't be helped now that it was already said, but also that she'd have a bigger chance of talking calmly with her dad if Tamaki wasn't there. Somehow understanding from her stare, Tamaki eventually gave a slow nod before taking a quick peek at Ranka, who still was standing speechless, watching the scene. Slowly making his way towards the door, he took one last look at Haruhi to see if she hadn't changed her mind, but she reassured him by giving him a nod with a tiny smile. Hearing the door slowly closing behind him, Haruhi finally looked over at her dad who still stood with a shocked expression on his face, seemingly not sure what to do or say, as he wasn't sure if he'd really heard right.

"Dad..." Haruhi said in a soft voice, while taking a few steps towards him, giving him the most sincere look she could while she gathered up all her courage before letting the words "I'm pregnant." escape her mouth.

Awaiting his response, she felt herself unconsciously holding her breath as her heart was racing inside her chest. To her confusion, he didn't get a fit like she had expected. Instead his shocked expression turned into that of an almost calm one, while he in complete silence removed his stare from her and took the cup he just had used to spill tea over Tamaki and turned around to put it in the sink, letting water run over it to remove the remaining stains.

"Dad? Say something, please." Haruhi said in a somewhat pleading voice, staring at his back. Hearing him turn the water off, she watched as he sighed and turned around to face her again, giving her a stare that she couldn't really figure out.

"Really... I knew you resembled your mother the most. I'd only hoped it wouldn't have been to this extent..."

Haruhi blinked her eyes as she wasn't really sure what he meant.

"What? I resemble my mother? What do you mean?"

"Don't you think I figured out the reason you came running to me in tears that day?" he said while giving Haruhi what looked like a faint smile. Haruhi widened her eyes a little as she knew what he was talking about.

"You... you knew? But how..."

"For what else reason could it be? Haruhi, I knew from the first time I saw him... or you two together... that if you were anything like your mother, you'd..." Ranka paused as it clearly annoyed him what he was saying.

"I wouldn't bring myself to believe it, so I just hoped for the longest time that I was wrong, but then he came by that day..." Ranka said, giving Haruhi a look as to see if she knew what he was talking about, but he just received a confused stare.

"That day when the doorbell rang while I was getting ready for work. Knowing you would get it, I stayed in my room, but then I heard all this loud talking and slamming with the door..."

"Oh... that..." Haruhi interrupted with a faint blush showing on her cheeks as she remembered that moment clearly. Right after that time they had shared that accidental kiss, she had been so baffled to see him show up at their door only the day after in a completely calm manner while she herself had been sleepless, stuttering like a maniac towards her dad and reading what shoujo mangas she could come over to try and reassure herself that kisses like that never happened. Then seeing him appearing before her so casually had hurt her a little, as it looked like the kiss hadn't meant anything to him.

"So you remember, eh? Well, naturally I had to look, only to find you and that guy interacting like the blushing fools you were. That's when I realized my worst nightmare had come tru..."

"So that was the reason you locked yourself up for several days?" Haruhi said with a loud voice while giving her dad an 'I can't believe you' look.

"Jeez, and here I thought it was something awful..."

"Well, it was awful to me!" Ranka shouted in an upset manner while his eyes got teary and he got the expression again that Haruhi couldn't stand how much it resembled Tamaki.

"So that's why... your mother was a pretty indifferent character as well. Nothing could affect her. That is, until I proposed to her and to my great surprise, since I had proposed on pure impulse, she said yes! She never told anyone, but she ended up shedding a few tears throughout our marriage, because of some stupid things I would do, like coming drunk home one too many times, which by the way, I let you go through as well... I'm so sorry, Haruhi." he said while the tears forming in his eyes were getting ridiculously big.

"Never mind that, dad. But how did understand the reason for my behavior from that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ranka said while he sighed and wiped away his tears.

"The only one that got your mother crying was me. Then naturally, the only thing that could make you, her daughter, cry, would be the one _you_ loved." Ranka said while giving Haruhi a sincere, but sad stare. Haruhi could do nothing but to stare back at him with widened eyes. All this time her dad had known so much more than she had ever thought. Even knowing she would fall in love with Tamaki before she knew herself. The thought of it baffled her.

"But then... if you knew... how come you didn't..."

"Why I didn't ask you if that was the reason? Well, because... the thought of it just pissed me off!" Ranka shouted a bit as he clenched his fists, staring down at them with veins visible over his eyes. Haruhi sighed a bit, as she was about to speak up, but he beat her to it.

"Just tell me, Haruhi..." he said while sighing a bit, before continuing.

"Why him?"

Haruhi again gave him a pair of widened eyes, not sure if he had really just asked that. Looking away a bit, she let out an unconscious smile as she sighed and looked back at him.

"You don't know how many times I asked myself that question. When I first figured out... I refused to believe it. For the longest time I tried to make myself believe that what I felt was just some sort of affection. Like a... I don't know. Just anything but... _that._ But then as time went by I was reminded of the reasons why I fell in love with him. I guess it all began as an admiration. You haven't seen that side of him, but..." Haruhi paused as she couldn't help but smiling when thinking about the reasons herself, a smile that Ranka clearly saw, reminding him too much of the smile that his beloved Kotoko often would have whenever they had been together, annoying him even more.

"He's really the kindest person there is. He has this… great love for life and to experience everything. Without being aware of it, he has this heart of gold. Always ready to help others and would gladly push himself to his very limits to do so... even with the tragic past he has... he never lets bad stuff face him in a way it would normally face any other person. He just has the will to stick through everything and bring out the best of every situation. Even if people should treat him bad... he could never hate. And he makes me feel safe..." Haruhi said as he mind kept wandering off a bit, thinking through to particularly the time he would hold her during the thunderstorm, ever though he had been greatly upset with her at that point, and she with him. She didn't have words for just how safe she had felt once she felt his arms around her. Even when she had been far from being in love with him at that point, she had figured out instantly at that moment that he was someone she could trust truly and utterly.

"I think that, without him... I'd still have stayed as the indifferent person I was, having no interest or desire for anything in the world. That was perhaps the most important thing he taught me... how to live life instead of avoiding it."

Haruhi gave her dad a nervous look, a tad nervous for his response. Yet again he gave a sigh before giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"Whatever... it was dumb of me to ask..."

He kept staring at her for a bit, making Haruhi more nervous, to the point she was about to say something to break the silence, but again got beat to it.

"You wanna bring him in here?"

Haruhi gave him a questioning look.

"What? Tamaki? But I told him to..."

"He's most likely waiting outside of the door. I can tell… I would have done the same."

"... fine..." Haruhi responded, letting out a look of disbelief wondering if her dad really was right, but went over to open the door to see. And indeed, Tamaki was sitting there next to the door, quickly jumping up on his feet when seeing her coming out.

"Haruhi! What... what did he..."

"He wants you to come in." Haruhi said bluntly, sharing his somewhat baffled and nervous look upon hearing it.

"You sure? He really wants for me to come back in there?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, making his nervous stare even more frightened.

"It's alright, I'm right beside you." she said, while grabbing a tender hold of his hand, hinting for him to follow behind her as she walked back in. Tamaki just took a deep breath before doing so, feeling his heart race at the thought of what Ranka would say.

Both of them walked in to see Ranka standing in a determined posture, giving them both a serious gaze as they decided to take a seat in the couch. This time, Haruhi kept her hold on Tamaki's hand, but she still couldn't help but to feel a little guilty at the sight of her dad's annoyed eyes when he looked at their tangled hands. However, to her relief he quickly removed his gaze to look back at them, taking a seat at the couch of the other side of them, leaning on his back and crossing his arms. Haruhi thought she had never seen her father in such a manly position before. Hadn't it been for the situation it would almost have amused her.

"Well then, Tamaki-kun..." Ranka said but got interrupted as Tamaki responded with a loud and nervous "Yes?" making Ranka twitch his eye a little.

"Wait till I'm done!" he shouted, again followed by another "Yes!" from Tamaki, as he bowed his head in apology, blushing franticly from his nervousity.

"I know you're in a good enough job to support Haruhi, but still..." Ranka paused as all three sat in a few seconds of awkward silence, before he suddenly got up with fire in his eyes, pointing at Tamaki with a determined gesture.

"Since she's having your child, you had better make sure you take good care of her!" he shouted, and before Tamaki got a chance to answer, he had taken a hold of his shirt, pulling him towards him.

"Got that? Where's your answer?" he said while shaking Tamaki who was helplessly tossed back and forth between his shaking.

"Dad, stop it!" Haruhi shouted in her seat with a sweatdrop, but to no use as Ranka stopped shaking but still held a tight grip on his shirt. Tamaki finally managed to pull himself together from his panicky state and grabbed a hold of Ranka's wrists, giving him a serious stare.

"Ranka-san, I swear I will! There's nothing I'd rather do than to protect her!"

Hearing him say so, Ranka gave a sort of a dumbfounded look before letting go of Tamaki's shirt, resulting him landing on his butt with a 'thump' since he had had all his balance leaned on Ranka's hold. Haruhi couldn't help but to let out a tiny smile at his funny and sudden fall to the floor, before getting up from her seat and helping him up, giving her dad a look with a smile.

"Dad, you really don't have to worry. Tamaki and I already had this sort of conversation. I would never had agreed to be with him if I didn't know we would take care of each other."

"Duh... what noble talk of you, Tamaki-kun..." Ranka sighed, seemingly ignoring Haruhi for once.

"But if I found out you did something stupid to make her cry... _again_, I'll come at you like a wolf on a lamb and make it look like an accident afterwards!" he said while giving Tamaki a piercing look, letting a shiver run through Tamaki's body, who was hiding slightly behind Haruhi.

"There's no need to, dad." Haruhi sweatdropped while rolling her eyes a bit at the ridiculous scene going on between them. Seeing her dad let out a long, heavy sigh, he then gave them a slight smile.

"That's it then, you have my approval. As long as..." Ranka didn't get to finish as Tamaki had lept forwards from behind Haruhi to grab a hold of Ranka's hands in a handshake gesture, giving him a big smile with sparkly eyes.

"Really, Ranka-san? That's so great! You're really kind! I promise you that Haruhi is in the best hands!" he said with an overly excited voice, too clouded by his own happiness to see Ranka clearly not liking his exaggerated friendliness towards him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you keep it..."

"Ooh, Ranka-sad, since you've approved of us..." Tamaki said while his eyes suddenly turned serious for a moment.

"I feel it's in my right place to call you 'dad' from now on!"

**XXX**

"You just don't know when to stop, do you, Tamaki?" Haruhi sighed while putting a new bag of ice on the side of Tamaki's swollen face from hitting the wall pretty hard after Ranka had slammed him towards it after hearing that last comment about calling him dad. Haruhi knew it had been coming when her dad, after the comment had stood in dead silence for about five seconds looking like he had just seen something utterly gross. The next thing she knew, a loud slam had been heard by Tamaki's body hitting almost the same place on the wall he had done the first time Ranka had met him.

"I'm sorry, I just... ouch!" Tamaki squirmed a little as it pained him to move his cheeks by talking.

"It seemed like a good opportunity."

"Well, at least he didn't take back his approval, we can be thankful for that. I swear, he was pretty close to." Haruhi said, while giving Tamaki a slightly serious stare but it quickly disappeared as she couldn't help but to smile at the cute face he always made when he was in pain, although she felt bad for it.

"Yeah... I bet he went straight back to hating me again, huh?" Tamaki said while giving a painful smile at Haruhi, receiving a soft, careful kiss from her. Stroking his hair and giving him a fond look, Tamaki gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just heard all the nice things you said about me when I was in the bathroom. I guess I never really wondered why you fell for me and not any of the other girls at school, when they're clearly all more beautiful and outgoing than I am."

After hearing so, Tamaki, despite his pain, leaned in to give Haruhi a long, tender kiss before slowly pulling back and looking into her eyes that had turned a little flustered, staring wondering at him.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know." he said, giving her a slightly goofy smile. Haruhi, despite the sentimentality of what he said, couldn't help but to feel a little touched. About to speak, she felt herself interrupted as she felt his hand slowly stroking on her belly, while he gave a big, childish smile down at it.

"And our child will be beautiful too, no doubt." he said while playfully rubbing his forehead against hers.

"That's not what matters, as long as it's..."

"Beautiful on the inside, yes, I know. Well, with us as parents I have no doubt that it will. It will become perfect on the inside _and_ the outside, just like me!" Tamaki said while he leaned away from Haruhi, looking down at her belly with sparkly eyes and a cocky expression that made her roll her eyes.

"I don't know how much I like the thought of it becoming just like you…" she said, only to feel the amusement once his confident expression turning into a sobbing one.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tamaki said in an upset voice as she was about to protest some more when he got stopped by Haruhi's head suddenly leaning against his chest.

"I'm just a little tired from everything that happened today... let me sleep here for a while..." she said while letting her body lean towards his, resting her head under his chin. Tamaki immediately let out a smile at her action, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Alright... anything you wish..."


	8. Chapter 8

That idiot's child

_Chapter 8_

"Tamaki, for the last time! Let me through!"

"No way! I'm keeping you here even if it kills me!"

Haruhi let out a loud annoyed sigh, crossing her arms while locking her irritated stare onto Tamaki, who was staring with panicky eyes back.

"There's a death trap out there, Haruhi! What if you on your way to the store trips on the edge of the sidewalk? Or over some kids running recklessly around? Or what if there's a burglar robbing the store right when you're in there? Vaaaah, I can't bear to think of it!" Tamaki shouted horrified while he imagined all the different scenarios in his head. Seizing the opportunity to get past him while he had reverted his gaze from her for a moment, Haruhi squeezed past him and grabbed the door knob, about to open it but knew luck was not on her side when Tamaki quickly had grabbed a firm hold of her wrist, before clenching his arms around her tightly while sobbing into her neck.

"I'm not letting you!"

"Tamaki, seriously! My belly's not _that_ big! It's only the fourth month for crying out loud!" she said trying to break free, but to no use as he just held her tighter.

"But still, think of the baby! Please, Haruhi, why can't just_ I_ go?"

"Because if I let you go, you'll end up getting so fascinated by everything you'll see that you'll end up buying the whole store." Haruhi said in a serious tone, getting no response from Tamaki as he still held tightly onto her.

"Now way, I'm not letting you." he repeated while pressing his face against her neck, panicky tears running down his cheeks. Haruhi let out a long sigh before reaching for her cellphone that was in her pocket.

Tamaki sniffled a little while he raised his face to give her a relieved look.

"You're going to ask someone else to do the shopping?"

"I'm calling the twins."

"Hikaru and Kaoru? Why would you want them to do the grocery shopping for you? I think Mei would..." before he could finish his sentence, Haruhi had already dialed Kaoru's number and got a hold of him on the other line.

"Kaoru? Would you and Hikaru come over for a visit? Tamaki won't let me out."

"Seriously, again? We're on our way." she heard him replying on the other line before hanging up. Feeling Tamaki's arms suddenly letting go of her, she turned around to catch his face that had turned even more horrified, if it was even possible.

"You're calling the twins to keep me occupied? That's a dirty trick! Just so you know, nothing the twins can come up with will keep me here!"

"We'll see about that." Haruhi said with a tiny laugh while she took off her jacket and shoes, ignoring Tamaki's begs for her to change her mind. About 10 minutes passed before the doorbell rang, followed by a noisy duo barging in with the single word "Tono!" escaping their mouths. Haruhi greeted them in the hallway and pointed out the closet where Tamaki had hided himself. With big grins on their faces they quietly sneaked up to the closet and then shouted out loud; "See ya, Haruhi! Have a nice trip to the supermarket!" immediately followed by a panicky Tamaki barging out of the closet with a loud "Nooooo!" in which Hikaru seized the opportunity to put out his leg for Tamaki to trip over so he landed flat on his stomach with a loud 'thud'. Lifting his face up from the carpet to see Haruhi was seated on the couch, holding back her laugh as she couldn't help but to enjoy seeing how things still were the same between Tamaki and the twins, he turned to give them a fierce glare with several veins visible over his eyes.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You...!"

"Yaa, Tono! What're we hearing? You're not letting your girlfriend out of the house just for some grocery shopping? Isn't that a bit possessive?" they said with a smirk while poking him with their index fingers as he was still lying on the floor. Quickly getting up he turned around to grab their collars, letting out several swear words in one breath, failing to notice anything behind him before the sound of the door shutting rang in his ears, causing him to turn around with the shocking realization that Haruhi had left. About to make a dash for the door, he didn't get far before two pair of arms clenched around his waist, keeping him from moving any further.

"Let go of me, you pair of troublesome twins! Don't you realize how dangerous it is out there for a pregnant woman! You care for Haruhi too, don't you?" he shouted franticly while trying his best to break free from their hold. No matter how tightly the twins held, Tamaki was stronger than them. Realizing this they decided to let go, but so sudden that he ended up on the floor again, leaving them laughing loud at his pathetic posture.

"Hahaha, of course we do! But you know, you can't really keep Haruhi shut in the house for nine months. What do you think Ranka-sad would say to that? Shall we go and tell him, Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a smirk while peeking over at Kaoru who gave him a matching smirk back, both full of it. Finally having calmed down a bit, Tamaki got up in a seating position while turning towards them and rubbing his face, that hurt from having hit the floor twice in less than 10 minutes.

"For your information, Ranka-san pays us a visit at least twice a week to make sure Haruhi's doing alright. And he doesn't like the idea of her doing work either. If he finds out I sent Haruhi to do the grocery shopping, surely he'll kill me! Or worse; refuse me of ever seeing my child!" he said while biting his nails at the thought of it with a horrified expression.

"Sure, sure. But right now, we need you to sit down and relax. Haruhi's orders!" they spoke in unison while pushing Tamaki in a rough manner towards the couch, ignoring his panicky strokes as they were far too accustomed to them. Fanning him with each of their magazines at hand, they made sure to be ready for him to suddenly try and break his way through them to get to the door. But to their luck, he didn't try anything, as he ended up leaning his back on the couch and breathing heavily as a result of the stress overwhelming him.

"Dead... I'm dead..." he repeated hoarsely under his breath, but got interrupted in his thoughts by Hikaru and Kaoru smacking him on the head with the magazines, that they had rolled together without him noticing.

"Cheer up, Tono! You know that if anything happens to you, we'll take care of Haruhi!" they said with big grins while awaiting Tamaki's calm expression turning back into a mad one, giving them both an angry glare.

"No offence, but you two are the last people I would leave my child in the care off. It'd turn into a monster." he said, but couldn't help but to give a mocking grin as he leaned back on the couch.

"Surely, under the influence of me, he'll turn into the most handsome and adorable little boy ever!" Tamaki nodded while the cocky expression on his face grew bigger, ignoring the twins rolling their eyes.

"In that case I feel sorry for Haruhi." Hikaru said with a laugh before he suddenly realized something.

"Hey, do you know it'll be a boy? Have you been to the doctor to find it out"

Hearing so, Tamaki flinched a bit as he sweatdropped, scratching his forehead with his index finger. "Well... no. But I guess you can call it natural instinct. Naturally my..."

"What the heck? Natural instincts?" the twins shouted as they burst out laughing. "Now that you mention it, you do have certain attributes of a dog."

"A really stupid dog!" they exchanged between them in between their fits and teary eyes while Tamaki's rage was building, about to tackle them onto the floor, but they avoided and jumped backwards with their hands raised up in the air for defense.

"Shut up, both of you! You did what you came here for, Haruhi's gone, so now leave! I don't want you to keep pestering mine and Haruhi's home with your mischievous germs!" he shouted in a loud, mad voice while pointing towards the two with a shaking finger.

"Woooo, did you hear that, Kaoru? Tono's really mad!"

"Yeah, I thought the mother was gonna be the one having moodswings, not the father." Kaoru replied which resulted in another laughing fit, leaving Tamaki seriously red faced from both anger and a somewhat embarrassment. But before he could shout more, the twins beat him to it when they had somewhat calmed down, wiping their eyes that were wet from the laughing.

"But you know, Tono... we'll hand it to you. Not a bad place you got for the two of you." they said, as they figured they didn't want to risk being tossed out just yet. Hearing so, Tamaki's mad face immediately turned into that of a happy one, as he with a spark in his eyes spun around to wave his arms in the air, gesturing for them to look where he was turning.

"Why, of course! This is one of the most beautiful houses in the neighborhood! I picked it out especially with the thought of Haruhi and out future child! If you look at the view, you can even see the sea from that window! And that bedroom over there is..."

"... where the two of you get your hanky-panky on, right?"

The twins watched with great delight at how Tamaki froze in his glittering position, the too well known red color returning to his face as he turned around, looking more pissed than ever as he dashed after the two escaping, yelling with full force at how it was none of their business as all three ran around the house, catching and escaping one another, getting random laughing fits, in which Tamaki couldn't help but to join them as he really enjoyed them behaving like always. Tackling them both with his whole body weight, he managed to trap them underneath him and did what he knew was one of their weaknesses: tickling. Getting red faces from the lack of air as they both squirmed underneath him, laughing nonstop at the constant tickling attacks, it was Tamaki's turn to grin down at them as he really enjoyed his revenge.

"Hahaha... To...Tono... hahaha... please... hahah... please stop... hahaha!"

"No way! I'm going to tickle you until you apologize for every crime you've committed towards me!" he said as his grin kept getting bigger.

"But... hahaha... that... that would...haha... take.. hahaha...forever..haha!"

"Too bad! Guess I'll keep on tickling you forever then!" Tamaki couldn't help but to laugh at them as it was their turn to look pathetic where they were gasping for air, tossing themselves back and forth underneath him.

"So this is what's going on when I`m away."

The three of them froze as they turned their heads to see Haruhi standing in the doorway, her hands filled with grocery bags, giving them an 'I can't believe you' smile and look.

"Haruhiiii! You're baaa… ACK!", Tamaki was about leap towards Haruhi to give her a hug, but got interrupted as he once again found himself hitting the floor as the twins both had grabbed his leg once he had lifted himself up from them.

"Haha! Tono, you really need to look where you're going!" they said with big grins as they knew they had the last laugh while they stepped over Tamaki to give Haruhi a hug in his place.

"Oh, Haruhi! We're so glad you're safe." they said softly while snuggling up to her, not minding the cursing that came from below.

"Yes, yes. Now would you mind letting me through? I've got alot on my arms."

Before the twins could continue their teasing by grabbing her stuff, Tamaki made sure to beat them to it as he was on his feet, pulling all the bags out of Haruhi's hands before she could react, putting them on the kitchen table but ended up tipping the bags so most of what was inside poured out and ended up on the floor, making Haruhi lose her temper a little.

"This is exactly why you're not fit to do household chores! You're really useless." she said out loud so he could hear her over the twin's laughing, making her way over to him to help pick up the groceries.

"Ha... Haruhi! I'm so sorry! I..."

"Leave it! Would you show Hikaru and Kaoru the door? I'm pretty tired of everything today." she snapped at him while picking up and the rest and turning her back on all three of them, sorting the groceries.

"Looks like the mother does have some moodswings after all." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru who nodded in agreement, as they decided it was the clue for them to head back home. Closing the door behind them after having bid bye to each other, Tamaki turned around with a sweatdrop and a sweet smile, nervous for Haruhi's current mood. Deciding he'd rather sneak his way past her to the living room to avoid another scolding, he saw how she was having trouble placing some bags of food at the highest shelve in one of the closets. Cursing under her breath, Haruhi tried her best to reach up, standing on her toes, but to no luck. About to try again, she flinched a bit as the bag was gently pulled of her hand from behind and placed on the shelf by a long arm. Turning around to see Tamaki giving her a sheepish smile with a tiny blush on his cheeks, Haruhi couldn't help but to wrap her arms around him, surprising him a little.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. And calling you useless. I thought I wouldn't be like one of these pregnant women always having terrible moodswings, but turns out I am..." Haruhi didn't get to finish before Tamaki had hugged her tightly back and giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. Brushing his nosetip against hers, he gave her his tender smile that never failed to make her cheeks warm and blushy.

"It's alright. If you ever feel like scolding me, do so. If you should even feel like hitting me, I'll let you. Nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you anyway."

Haruhi let out a smile as she allowed herself to feel touched by his words, no matter how cheesy they might be. She couldn't help but to regret each time she'd let her "pregnancy-temper" out on him, for she knew, despite all of his idiocy, she was lucky to have him. And she was happy to have him, she'd finally come to accept.

"Thank you." she whispered in response before reaching up to give him a tiny kiss, but it turned out to be more as he kissed her tenderly back, wrapping his arms even tighter around her. Exchanging soft kisses back and forth for several minutes, Haruhi ended up pulling slightly away with a big blush as she somewhat still couldn't help but to be weirded out by the fact that she was kissing Tamaki out of all people. Had someone asked her if that was a possibility a few years back, when she had first gotten to know him, she would have looked at them like they had been crazy. Perhaps even answering something like "Not in a million years." And now she was standing here, breathy from his hot kisses, even carrying his child. For a split second, the thought of it overwhelmed her a little, as she gave him a bit of a baffled look, that made him stare back at her with wondering eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just..." Haruhi replied and cleared her throat a little, avoiding his eyes, but smiled. "I just find all this a bit unbelievable sometimes, that's all."

With that, Tamaki just let out a big smile as he clenched her tighter, covering her forehead with kisses before looking back down at her.

"Haha, well, not me. I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later." he said with his signature cocky look returned to his face. Haruhi scoffed and playfully pushed him away, turning around to sort out the rest of the groceries.

"Whatever. I wanted a peaceful evening, so I rented a movie we could watch. Sounds good?" she said while turning her head around to give him a smile together with a questioning look. Tamaki's face immediately lit up as he walked up behind her, hugging her from behind.

"I'd like that very much! Which one is it? Oh, can we eat nabe while we watch it?" he kept asking, sounding like an innocent, little boy.

"Well, you always told me how I should watch The Lion King sometime, so that's the one I got."

"The Lion King? Vaaa, I love that one!" he said while tightening his hug, almost hurting Haruhi who spoke up with a half choked voice.

"I know... ugh... so would you let go of me and go put it on? I'll prepare the nabe meanwhile."

"Whatever you say!" he replied, giving her a kiss to the side of her head before letting go and looking into the remaining bags to find the movie.

**XXX**

Haruhi let her fingers play with Tamaki's golden locks as he laid on top of her, his head on her belly, stroking it continuously as they both silently watched the movie, except for the many times Tamaki would laugh out loud or cry at a scene, not to mention near the end, where Haruhi almost were grateful she could turn it off so he wouldn't have to watch any more scenes that would make him bawl.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Haruhi?" he said, while wiping away his remaining tears, soaking his shirt sleeve for the hundredth time.

"I agree, it was a good movie. But now it's bed time. You have an early meeting tomorrow, don't you?" Haruhi said with a smile, as she put the movie back in its cover. Facing a slightly nodding Tamaki, she grabbed his hand and gestured for him to use the bathroom first, as she would clean up their plates and turn off the lights. Finally letting her head hit her pillow, Haruhi shifted herself to make room for Tamaki who snuggled up to her, letting his arm rest on top of her while he gave small kisses and nudges in the back of her neck. Letting sleep slowly take over, Haruhi had to tell for Tamaki to be quiet several times as he playfully began to sing "Can you feel the love tonight" into her ear. About five minutes went by in silence when Haruhi suddenly felt Tamaki lightly nudging at her hand.

"Haruhi?

"Nn... what?"

"Would you please let me turn the movie back in tomorrow?"

Haruhi let out a tiny scoff as a smile escaped her mouth. Letting her fingers tangle in with Tamaki's, she replied in a drowsy tone before finally falling asleep: "Sure..."


	9. Chapter 9

That idiot's child

_Chapter 9_

Yuzuru Suoh paced back and forth in the great living room in the main residence, occasionally peeking out of the window towards the gate at the far end of the great yard, breathing nervously as he had trouble containing his excitement.

"Calm down, dear. They said they would be here around five. It's just three minutes passed." a woman with curly, blond locks said with a smile while placing a few more stitches into a wearing of some sort in her hands. Yuzuru turned around to give her a pouting expression, confused at how his dear wife always were so calm that he had to do half of the worrying.

"I know, Anne, it's just I always believed that whenever Tamaki finally got around to find a girl she would be the one influencing him, not the other way around. When it comes to meetings, Tamaki's always punctual, but to a family get together he always runs late for some reason. What's with that…" he sighed before a giggle escaped Anne's mouth, causing his to give her a confused expression.

"Really, now? I do wonder where he gets it from." she said while deviously sticking out her tongue in a mocking manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzuru commented with a slight blush on his face, raising an eyebrow at Anne who kept giggling.

"Honestly, have you completely forgotten how it was back in the days when always we had to meet secretly? I don't recall a single time when you actually were on time. I'm surprised at how Tamaki actually meets up punctually for his meetings. That's more than it could be said about you, Mr. barging-in-at-the-last minute." Anne said the last sentence with a laugh, causing Yuzuru's blush to grow as he gave her a somewhat stunned expression.

"How did you know about that? I never told you…"

"Why, your mother of course." she calmly commented while continuing with her stitches, not paying attention to his baffled expression.

"My mother told you? When did…"

"Oh, I can tell you we had a lot to talk about ever since she, thanks to Tamaki, accepted me. And among other things she told me rather interesting, or should I say, embarrassing stories about you." Anne peeked over at Yuzuru to get a glance of his stunned expression that she found rather priceless.

"I don't believe this! First my mother refuses to even allow you in the country, and then she shared my most intimate moments with you? I've been betrayed!" Yuzuru slightly yelled while making a sobbing expression.

"Haha, sorry I never told you. It's just that some of those stories where so cute! And some others… well, not so cute. Like the time you mistook an empty flower pot for a…"

"Alright, that's enough! I don't need to be reminded, okay? Isn't that their car there?" Yuzuru yelled in one breath, trying to avert her attention as she just ended up laughing at his frantic excuse to avoid the subject, pushing his nose toward the window in a most child like way. Yuzuru had only meant to come up with something in a hurry, but just as he had gestured towards the gate his eyes immediately caught sight of a black limousine driving through.

"It's them! They're here!" he said with a big smile while turning towards Anne, sharing the same excited facial expression as her when she too came over to the window. Exchanging smiles, Yuzuru gently took Anne's hand and together they both eagerly made their way through the main residence to greet their son and his girlfriend, carrying their future grandchild.

**XXX**

"Tamaki, was that really necessary? I felt like people were staring everywhere."

Haruhi blushed lightly while grabbing a tight hold of Tamaki's hand, helping her out of the limousine.

"Come on, Haruhi! How else were we supposed to get here? I thought you would enjoy a ride in a top class car!" Tamaki said with a slightly upset voice, giving her the same pouting expression that he didn't know his father had made a very similar one to just a few minutes ago.

"Since when did I ever enjoy any of your crazy ideas, anyway..." Haruhi sighed while letting go of his hand, assuring him that she could walk on her own. Ignoring his sobbing complaints behind her, she raised her head to take a glance at the impressive residence towering above her. Having to remind herself that her not being neither rich or of royalty meant nothing to Tamaki's extravagant family that were all these, she couldn't help but to feel slightly out of place which caused her to stop in her tracks while keeping her impressed stare at the residence she never really had seen up close like this before. With the gate opening to a massive yard surrounding the residence with guards and watch dogs at every corner made her feel it was like a castle. Though this sight made her slightly uncomfortable like this, there was something else she was more worried about inside the residence. On very few occasions had she actually met Tamaki's mother up front, barely even spoken to her. From the first moment Anne Sophie had reached out her hand to shake with hers, she had, for the first time in her life, suddenly felt ashamed of whom she were. Completely unconsciously, the sight of this beautiful, blond woman in front of her with the gentle, yet lively manner so similar to Tamaki, had made her question herself how she could possibly live up to the expectations of the girl this gorgeous woman would want for her son. With her common and boyish appearance, lack in courtesy lines and overall commoner-like self, she had had trouble keeping her eye contact with her those few minutes they had spoken, even hoping for the conversation to end, so that she could get away with the embarrassment. That's why when she had heard Tamaki telling her that the two of them had been invited to the main residence shortly after he had told them that he was going to be a dad, her heart had dropped slightly in her chest. Her biggest fear right now was that his mother would be disappointed with his choice in girlfriends and perhaps even… future wife, she realized. The last thing she wanted was to make Tamaki feel ashamed because of her. Sure, Anne Sophie hadn't been Suoh Shizue, Tamaki's grandmother first choice either, but that had been for an entirely different cause, and she was still wealthy with a royal bloodline behind her.

Feeling an arm closing around her waist where she stood, Haruhi jumped a little as she was drawn out of her thoughts, turning her head to meet Tamaki's gentle expression.

"Don't worry. I knew that look on my mother's face when she had spoken to you. She loved you." he said in a low voice while placing a warm, reassuring kiss to her cheek, causing her to blush while slightly pouting, wondering how he could always read her like an open book when it came to such matters.

"You're not that good in reading minds, you know…", she murmured while lightly elbowing him away, continuing her nervous steps towards the giant main entrance, with Tamaki refusing to let completely go of his hold around her waist.

Barely have taken a step inside the great hallway, Haruhi was welcomed with a pair of strong arms nearly hugging the air out of her before she got the chance to brace herself, but as sudden as the hug had come Yuzuru let go his hold while letting out a terrified expression towards her.

"Oh my G… I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the baby! Can you believe it! I didn't hurt you, did I?", he yelled in one breath, but before Haruhi got the chance to calm him down, his frightened expression suddenly turned into a strict one as he averted his gaze towards Tamaki.

"And what if I had hurt her? You did nothing to stop me, you irresponsible young man! Is that how you treat your girlfriend?"

Turning red out of anger, Tamaki defensibly placed himself between the two while yelling franticly back with how it wasn't the cause and he would protect her with his life and so on, while Yuzuru seemed to be unaffected by his rambling where he stood with a completely calm expression before suddenly grabbing a tight hold of his head, ruffling his hair while a big smile broke out in his face.

"Aww, that defensive side of you is so cute too! Don't you agree, Anne?"

Haruhi jumped as her head immediately turned towards the elegant blond woman appearing behind Yuzuru with a big smile on her face, looking directly at her.

"He sure is, dear, but right now there's another cutie I'd like to greet." and before Haruhi could brace herself, she again felt a pair of arms being tightly clenched around her, just loosely enough so it wouldn't hurt her belly. _"What is it with this family and hugging people?"_

Taking a step back when she felt Anne letting go her hold, she couldn't help but to take a moment to study her facial features and expression, together with her hair and posture in general.

"_There's no doubt she's Tamaki's mother…they're so similar…"_

"G… good morning, Miss Anne Sophie." Haruhi said with the cheeriest smile she could, when suddenly remembering that it was actually late afternoon.

"Uh… I mean… good… good afternoon. Good afternoon, Miss Anne Sophie!" turning even redder as she heard how silly she sounded, she got surprised when both Anne Sophie and Yuzuru started laughing.

"My, my, you're even cuter than I remember you! So adorably polite and yet humble! I can see what my dear son sees in you." Anne Sophie chuckled with a smile which caused Haruhi to blush, lowering her face as she wasn't sure how to respond to a compliment from her.

"Which reminds me…" she said while turning towards Tamaki who had been watching quietly the whole time.

"Hello, mom." he said with a blushy smile before the both of them gave each other a tight hug, staying in the position for a moment as they had their eyes closed, gently stroking and clenching each other.

"You've grown even more by each time I see you. I'm so proud of you, my boy." Anne said with a smile while pulling slightly away so that she could check him out on an arm's length.

"Thank you… by the way, have you noticed I've gotten more handsome too?" Tamaki said with his eyes turning sparkly, in which her eyes turned sparkly back to match his.

"Why, yes you have! I always said you inherited your beauty from me! Your dad is more like average. A shame, really." she said before the both of them broke out in an idiot laugh, causing both Haruhi and Yuzuru to sweatdrop where they were standing.

"I see where he got his narcissism from…"

"Indeed…" Yuzuru added before all four of them moved into the main living room, making themselves comfortable while the servants began serving tea and treats, feeling puzzled at the short haired, pregnant woman by the Suoh Company boss' side politely refusing to everything on the table.

Haruhi felt her hands getting sweaty by the second while she felt even more impressed by the sight of all the high class food being presented to her.

"_I have no idea how to eat this! I'll just end up looking like a fool if I try to…"_

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry at the moment." Haruhi said while racing her hands in a defensive gesture, hoping they wouldn't take it as an insult. Letting out a relieved sigh that no one noticed once they removed the plate in front of her, Haruhi sunk back in the couch, letting Tamaki put his arm around her shoulder in a reassuring way, enjoying the comforting feeling he always provided when she needed it.

"I reckon this is the reason you didn't want to live together with us in the main residence. All the exaggerating stuff here must scare you, huh?" Yuzuru said with a giggle, which caused Haruhi to get a bit stunned since he had kind of nailed it.

"Dad, please don't bring that up. I tried for the longest time to convince her into moving in with all four of us here, but I guess all this non-common stuff is too much for the poor ways she's used to."

"Um, I can hear you, you know." Haruhi said while peaking over at him with a death glare which again caused his tears to flow as he apologized the best he could before the both of them got interrupted by a giggle fit coming from both Anne Sophie and Yuzuru.

"Haha, you two really are all about `opposites attract` aren't you? I'll hand it to you, Haruhi-kun. Not a lot of girls could handle my son." Anne commented while giving Tamaki a teasing smile, causing him to give her a dumbfounded look, completely clueless as to what she meant.

"Well, it's really just a matter of getting used to him." Haruhi said with a sigh while trying to hide the nervous feeling lingering inside of her.

"Which reminds me…" Yuzuru said while clearing his throat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and supporting his head on the upper side of his hands.

"So when are you two lovebirds going to do the final commitment?"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki gave him a puzzled expression at his statement, keeping their stare on him to await the explanation. Sweatdropping, Yuzuru sighed and looked down for a moment while thinking how unbelievably similar they could be when it came to denseness.

"To say it in an easier way; when are the two of you getting married?"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki who had been in a rather calm state until now suddenly turned a bright red while making noises like the both of them were trying to say something, but all that came out from their mouths were stuttering words of some sort than neither Anne Sophie nor Yuzuru could make out of, as all they did was giving them dumbfounded looks.

"My, my! Are you trying to tell me you still haven't proposed to her?" Yuzuru finally asked when he realized that no absolute words were to come out from either one of the two blushing idiot's mouths.

"W… well…" Tamaki stuttered while his blush if possible turned even redder, not daring to peak over at Haruhi while he continued. "We haven't really gotten that far yet…"

"Not gotten that far? For the love of God, son, she's pregnant! How much further where you going to wait until you were going to propose? After your third child?"

This time, Haruhi was the one reacting as in an attempt to calm herself down, she'd taken a zip from her tea, which she from hearing Yuzuru's statement got stuck in her throat. Having a coughing fit, she tried her best not to look completely silly as she was wheezing and gasping for air, trying to ignore Tamaki's frantic attempts to help by patting her back and wiping the spilt tea from her lap. Finally having regained talking ability, she took a deep breath while placing her gaze into Yuzuru and Anne Sophie's worried expressions both all too similar to Tamaki's.

"Uh… I think we should all just calm down a bit. I'm in no hurry to get married, and as far the case of more children goes, I don't think…"

"That's right, dad! We're in no hurry! Besides, when it comes to children…" Tamaki said while looking at Haruhi who looked back at him with a relieved smile, giving him a `thank you` look.

"… we'll wait with having more until we do get married."

Haruhi had to use all her willpower not to yell out "What?" after hearing so. Wanting to give him a serious glare to express her discomfort with where the discussion was going, she had no time before both Anne Sophie and Yuzuru got busy smothering them with questions such as when they thought they would get married, if they would continue to live where they did, what kind of wedding they'd want and so on. In the end Haruhi ended up closing her ears and letting Tamaki do all the answering as he nervously, yet eagerly answered them all in a row, obviously not minding telling what plans he had for the future for both of them. After having listened to his rant which had seemed to go on forever, Haruhi silently got up from the couch and excused herself in a daze, making her way towards what appeared to be another living room, but turned out to be a massive bathroom. Sweatdropping by her discovery, Haruhi turned on one of the three sinks that were located next to each other on the same bench, letting the cold water pour between her finger for a bit before soaking her face in it, sighing heavily while searching for a clean towel to use. About to grab one in the nearby closet, she jumped as a shadow appeared behind her, startling her enough to make her let out a gasp as she spun around to meet the eyes of Anne Sophie, casually walking towards her with the same gentle smile she had seen before.

"Sorry if I scared you, dear. I just felt the need of getting out of there a bit myself. Yuzuru and Tamaki sure likes to talk when they first get started, don't they?"

"Y… yeah…" Haruhi stuttered while realizing just now that Anne Sophie indeed had been relatively quiet compared to the two of them during the eager conversation. Shyly watching her as she positioned herself next to Haruhi, pouring water onto her hands, she got even more astounded by how even though she was way more of a calm and mature person than Tamaki, her entire body gestures and motions, all the way down to just the way she wiped her hands on a towel, was so similar to Tamaki. If she didn't know any better, Haruhi could have mistaken her for being Tamaki's twin sister had she been about 10 years younger.

"Something wrong there, dear? I feel like I'm being stared at." Anne suddenly said with a sweatdrop causing Haruhi to wake up from her heavy pondering. Blushing slightly, she raised her hands in defense while apologizing, mentally scolding herself for her as usual inappropriate behavior towards Anne Sophie.

"I just… I guess I have a habit of going into deep thoughts all of a sudden even when I talk with someone…" she said with a tiny laugh, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Haha, really? That sounds familiar. I heard I used to do that too. I guess what they say it's true about how we tend to choose a partner resembling you of one's parent." Anne said with a laugh. An adorable laugh, Haruhi thought. It was as if her bright smile lit up the room.

"I guess… I know Tamaki carries some rather distinct similarities with my dad, although when it comes to certain aspects, they're nothing alike."

Haruhi sighed heavily while staring down at the sink, letting out a giggle.

"Like last week when my dad was visiting us like usual, he and Tamaki started arguing about what food is better to give a baby once it stops breastfeeding. It ended with the both of them not talking to each other, and by the end of the day I had to force them into make up with each other. Jeez… talk about troublesome…"

Haruhi got interrupted as Anne Sophie broke out in a laughing fit, covering her stomach with her hand as she clearly had trouble breathing. Feeling herself a tad flustered, Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond to her reaction.

"_For a rich lady of high society, she sure has a down to earth personality as well as not being afraid to show her feelings… no wonder where Tamaki gets it from…"_

"Hahah, you know even though I haven't met your dad yet, I could so picture that. I want to see it sometime, definitely! But before so…"

Anne Sophie paused as she suddenly became serious, confusing Haruhi a little.

"Do you have anything you'd like to tell me about what was just discussed in the living room?"

Getting a tad stunned, Haruhi just gave Anne Sophie a pair of widened eyes.

"W… what do you mean?"

Anne Sophie uttered a sigh while turning to gaze into her mirror reflection while she continued.

"I could tell you weren't exactly on the same page as Tamaki about the whole matter of how many children you'd want, am I right?"

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Haruhi twitched her hands while she felt afraid of what Anne Sophie would think of her if she told her exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Haha… it's true I kinda didn't see it coming, but I don't mind having lots of children either. It's always been my dream, really… like Tamaki you could say, I'd like a big family." Haruhi said with the brightest smile she could manage, but could tell from Anne Sophie's gaze that she wasn't quite buying it.

"Uh, well… they're probably wondering what's taking us so long. Let's go back, shall we?" Haruhi hastily said while rushing towards the door, not giving Anne Sophie a chance to respond as she worried she'd start question her about what she really meant. Joining Tamaki and Yuzuru back in the living room, who still appeared to be eagerly caught in their conversation, Haruhi decided to stay calm for the remaining time, occasionally answering random questions from Yuzuru while avoiding Anne Sophie's gaze. Noticing how she was staying quiet for the rest of the conversation, except from when Tamaki would ask her direct questions, Haruhi felt her heart lower in her chest by the time they got up to leave.

"_I knew it, she's seen through me. I bet she hates me now."_

"See you, mom! See you, dad! Remember to visit us soon!" Tamaki shouted eagerly while waving at them from where he and Haruhi stood by another limousine much to Haruhi's displeasure. Slightly waving at them, Haruhi felt a twinch of anguish once she caught Anne Sophie's saddened look which appeared the moment Tamaki had turned away.

"_I'm sorry, Anne Sophie. I can't be the daughter-in-law you wish for."_

By the time they entered through their door at home Haruhi listened halfway to Tamaki's constant blabbering about anything that came to his mind since he as usual was in a good mood after having met with his mother. Silently taking off her jacket and shoes, Haruhi caught up on how he suddenly came in on the subject of marriage again, obviously hinting towards it without sounding too eager in his mind.

"You know, Haruhi, marriage is really such a beautiful thing, don't you agree? It really says when two people truly belong to each other, and no one else. I recall always crying when I watched weddings on those late evening shows in my youth, you know, those soap operas where they church was filled with people and music and decorations, and…"

"Tamaki…"

Turning around with a questioning look, still with a bright smile on his face, Tamaki kept his stare onto Haruhi, awaiting her continuation.

"We're not having more children than this one."

Having her hands placed on her belly, Haruhi gave Tamaki a firm stare, trying not to look too serious, though she felt like failing horribly when she saw his smile slowly disappearing from his face as he turned pale, for a second looking as if he'd seen a ghost. Though as soon as his stunned expression had appeared, it quickly disappeared as he let out a smile that Haruhi immediately could tell was forced.

"Naturally… we're not having more than you approve of." he said in a rather hoarse voice while walking over to her to give her a tight hug, followed by a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm a bit tired so I'll go to bed early…" he said before quickly turning away to make his way towards the bedroom. After having closed the door behind him, Haruhi stood flustered behind with what felt like the old, nagging feeling grabbing a hold of her heart again. What had she done?

Standing in a daze for what felt like ages, Haruhi eventually shook her head and figured she'd done the right thing. Convincing herself of so, she got done preparing herself for bed in the bathroom, looking forward to get a good night's sleep after all the tenseness she'd been through today. Seeing as Tamaki had turned the light's off without reading beforehand, Haruhi quietly slipped into the bed, pulling her part of the blanket around her. Unconsciously waiting, Haruhi, for the first time since she and Tamaki had began sharing a bed, didn't feel him tucking his arm around her before falling to sleep.

**XXX**

So at last, I could present to you with chapter 9 ^^ Sorry for it being relatively short, but I really have to squeeze in what time I have between my summer job and preparations for moving to another town during this fall. So this time I had to add what I always wondered would happen between the two when it came to the matter how children, haha. No doubt Tamaki will want to have a dozen kids or something, which I doubt Haruhi will be so pleased with xD And please don't take Tamaki "ignoring" Haruhi at bed for being a douche, he was just so shocked by her statement that he forgot about it, you could say. So yes, I added in another conflict as I felt it would be too early having Haruhi giving birth already, and things can't be a walk on sunshine all the time until then either. So I hope this was realistically enough for the two of them X)

And btw, ...81 ? Seriously, if there's a kiss in that chapter, I'm gonna have my first fangirl scream ever. With other TamaHaru moments I've never went further than "Aww" out loud, but I can pretty much predict that a first glance of an actually Hatori Bisco drawing of them kissing will give me the biggest fangasm ever, haha. Although regardless if there's a kiss or not, no doubt the chapter will be stuffed with TamaHaru goodies *dies from excitement*

Stay tuned for next chapter ^_^

~ Wolf-lover


	10. Chapter 10

**That Idiot's Child **

_Chapter 10 _

…_.._

…_._

"Tamaki…"

Haruhi groaned while turning herself around in the bed, moving in to snuggle up to Tamaki, but found herself shutting her eyes wide open when she realized the place beside her was empty. Lifting herself up in a sitting position, she suddenly recalled of what had happened yesterday. To actually think she'd been rendered sleepless for almost two hours waiting for Tamaki to make some sort of a move towards her to ask her out about what she had told him, Haruhi felt slightly flustered and confused. Raising her knees to rest her head in, she tried to gather her thoughts about what she would do when she saw him. Was he going to give her a silent treatment now? Was he hurt? Was he… mad?

"_I bet he's hurt. That idiot… planning to turn me into a baby machine."_

Rubbing the tiredness of her eyes, Haruhi jumped a bit when the door suddenly was opened by Tamaki, walking in on her still dressed in his boxers, with a smile on his face that she thought looked odd.

"Sorry if I woke you up." he said while taking a seat next to her, covering her forehead with a warm kiss.

"I got a call from the office, so I need to be working late today. I hope you're okay with it? I made you some breakfast on the stove."

"Really..?" Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"You made me food with burning or draining it this time?" she said with a scoff, awaiting his sobbing voice when he no doubt would defend himself to that statement.

"Heh, I learn from the best, don't I?"

Quickly slipping off the bed to pull a pair of pants and a clean shirt from his drawer, Haruhi unconsciously gave him a baffled look.

"_I learn from the best? What happened to freaking out whenever I insult him?"_

Not realizing she was still staring while he was done getting dressed, Tamaki noticed her confused expression as he walked back to the bed and hunched over to give her another kiss on her forehead.

"If something happens, promise that you'll call me, okay?"

"Sure…" Haruhi replied in a whispery tone, staring ahead of her for as soon as he said so, he disappeared through the door. Wanting to shout out his name for him to come back, Haruhi just kept silent until she heard the sound of the door outside closing. Having stared at the wall for a few moments, she slowly reached for the cellphone at her drawer, taking a few breathes before clicking a number and raising it to her ear. Hearing an eager "Hello" on the other line after five rings, Haruhi only let out "Come over now." before hanging up, not awaiting a reply as she new Mei would take the hint.

**XXX**

"My gosh, look at you! I didn't think you've actually grown this much!"

Haruhi lost her breath a little as she received an eager and unexpected hug from Mei, though luckily not as tight and strangling like those of the Suoh family were, which she was grateful for.

"Yeah, thank you? I don't know if that's meant as a compliment or…"

"Of course it's a compliment, stupid. It means the baby's growing fine, right?" Mei said with a slightly annoyed voice while gesturing towards her belly that indeed had gained a nice, round shape in its nearly fifth month.

"I guess…" Haruhi said in a low voice while getting a bit occupied stroking at her belly while she showed the way into the living room where Mei didn't wait to take a rough seat at the couch while giving Haruhi a stare that she didn't notice while she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"What about movements?"

"What?" Haruhi asked out loud from the kitchen, having heard the question but not understanding what she meant by it.

"I'm talking about the baby move. Have you felt it yet? I thought that was normal when you've been pregnant for how long you've been."

"Well…" Haruhi paused as she just realized she couldn't recall having felt any movements, nor had she actually thought about it herself.

"Not really?" was all she replied while placing down two cups of tea in front of them while she took a seat, not bothering to look Mei in the eyes when she knew she was being stared at.

"Seriously? I hope that's not a bad sign or anything."

"Why should it be a bad sign?" Haruhi responded curiously.

"Never mind. It's probably just me worrying about you too much. Not that I have much of a reason to. You're a hundred times more responsible person than I am. I just wished sometimes you weren't. It was kinda fun when I could be the smarter one between us two, like how you came to me the time when you'd just start realizing your feelings for Tamaki. Boy, was that hilarious. You kept blushing and sneezing and asking me for all sort of advice, as if you had been struck by some terrible disease or something…"

"Well, at that time, it felt like a terrible disease." Haruhi sighed before taking a zip of her tea.

"But really, sometimes I can't help but to try and recall what moment it started. I thought I only considered him an idiot ever since the beginning, although he did have his moments from early on too…"

"Pfft. I'd say blame it all on genes. I've heard how you resemble your mother, and you don't have to look hard before you see the resemblance between your dad and Tamaki." Mei stated with a sigh, placing her elbow over the back of the couch so that she could rest her head in her palm.

"I guess… sometimes I wished she still were alive just so I could scold her for giving me these "we fall for idiots" genes I've so clearly inherited".

Hearing this, Mei couldn't help but to let out a laugh in which Haruhi somewhat joined in on. True that she had been wondering as to when her feelings for him had started to develop, though she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, the night where he had comforted her during the storm probably had had a lot to say. Maybe because that was the first stormy night she had ever had someone to cling onto and feel safe with. But then again, it must have started sooner. If she tried to imagine Kyouya being the one there at the moment, or one of the twins, she doubted she would have jumped them with such desperation as she had to Tamaki. Though that was something she would never tell him. If his ego were to be boosted more now, his head would surely explode, she thought.

"But since you said you'd wish you could help me more…" Haruhi murmured while clenching her fingers around her tea cup, not wanting to look Mei in the eyes as she felt a slight embarrassment and sadness about what she was about to bring up.

"What? Are you having troubles again? What is it Tamaki or you have done this time?" Mei asked with an almost mocking tone in her voice that Haruhi chose to ignore.

"Well, I…" Haruhi stuttered while taking a deep breath, as she thought it was somewhat awkward and silly to talk about what she was about to.

"I told Tamaki that… we weren't going to have more children than this one, which I kinda think is the opposite of what he's always wished for, which seems to be a whole bunch of kids…"

"Are you kidding me? Hahaha, what kind of an issue is that? The guy will be head over heels just to have a child at all, I don't think you need to worry…"

"You say that but you didn't see his face when I told him. It was like I'd stabbed him or something. And just this morning he acted all weird…"

"Hey, if anyone is the king of dramaqueens it's Tamaki, and you out of all people especially should know that. I didn't think you'd take one of his random overreactions so serious…"

"Don't you think I can tell the difference between one of his ordinary overreactions and something he's truly upset about? But what do you expect me to do? I'm going to be a lawyer. I don't have time to sit at home, feeding four or five hungry kids screaming my ears out. I thought one child was bad enough in the beginning, but more? In that case, he can find some other woman to give birth to them, 'cause having me to it is out of the question." Haruhi said the last sentence slightly angrier while giving a pouting expression, not expecting to receive a tiny laugh from Mei.

"My, that was harsh, even coming from you. Better not say that to Tamaki. Are you sure you'd be fine with it, though? I heard how you reacted the time that transfer girl came to Ouran. They didn't even do anything couple-ish other than sharing lunches and yet you got jealous…"

"That was four years ago, and they didn't only have lunch together. She hung onto him for about 24/7 and confessed her love to him after only knowing him a few days…"

"And if that was enough to get you jealous, how would you react to him being with another woman for real, I wonder?" Mei asked out in the air with an obvious mocking tone and a grin that she knew would annoy Haruhi.

"It wouldn't, alright? But either way, it won't happen. I love him too much to let go of him but letting him make me deliver one baby after another is not going to happen."

Haruhi jumped in her seat when she suddenly felt a pillow hitting her head. Touching her hair that had been ruffled up from the impact, she gave Mei a confused stare, responded by a pair of annoyed ones.

"For once, would you stop being so incredibly mean towards Tamaki! I don't get why he isn't fed up with you all the time."

"Eh?" Haruhi stared confused and slightly annoyed at Mei still holding onto the pillow she'd hit her head with.

"Listen to me, little miss paranoia. Right now, I'd say you're more of a dramaqueen than Tamaki is. You're 21 years old with a long life ahead of you. Did Tamaki ever say he wanted to have lots of kids right away? Just because you might have more than one child, doesn't mean it has to happen within the next year or even five years for that matter. Did you even consider this?" Mei asked with a firm stare, awaiting an answer from Haruhi who felt herself left slightly stunned as she realized she actually hadn't thought of it like that.

"But still… it's the fact that he seemed to have decided this without me that hurt. If he'd only…"

"Aha!" For the second time Haruhi jumped in her seat by an eager Mei waving with her index finger in front of her.

"So THAT'S the reason you told him you didn't want any more kids? You just wanted to show him it's your decision to make and not his, right?"

Haruhi couldn't help but to feel more annoyed than anything when hearing so, though she knew that at the back of her mind she had to admit that Mei was right.

"I guess so, but that still doesn't say I'm ready to have more than one child, even if it should be in some years time from now…"

"That's not something you can decide now anyways. For all you know, you might actually feel like having one more when the time is right. But regardless, why look so far into the future? Right now you're having this child and should keep your attention on that one, before you as much as start worrying about having another one. If you feel so uncomfortable by the thought, you should tell Tamaki, instead of just flinging the news that you're not gonna have more than one in his face without any explanation as to why, if it's really such a big deal to him as you claim it is."

Haruhi felt herself clueless as to how to answer to it, though in the end she just let out a loud sigh while leaning her back on the couch.

"You're right, of course. It's just… it's not only Tamaki, but…"

"What? What do you mean by `not only Tamaki`? Is there something else to this silly issue of yours..?"

"No, it's…" Haruhi breathed while thinking she didn't want to trouble Mei any further with her feelings of disapproval around Tamaki's mother. Neither could she imagine just how Mei was supposed to help her with it.

"I'll… I'll talk to Tamaki about it when he comes home. For now, could we just talk about other things than him and me and my pregnancy for a bit?" Haruhi said with a slight smile that Mei returned, and there and then she agreed to it as they turned the topic into other things that Haruhi felt a delightful relief taking part in discussing.

**XXX**

Flipping a page in her studying book, Haruhi flinched as she heard the door open, followed by a heavy sigh indicating Tamaki was grateful for being home at last after the rather long day at the Suoh Company. Not budging from her seat however, she knew he'd be at their bedroom first thing as that was where she also had her studying desk. Letting out a "Welcome home", she was indeed greeted by him peeking his head in to check if her voice had been coming from the bedroom. Letting out a smile that matched the one of this morning, he responded with a "I'm home" while walking up to her to place a kiss on her cheek that Haruhi enjoyed the lingering tickling feeling of that his kisses always left, regardless the mood she was in. Somehow she ended up shyly watching him as he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie while taking a seat at the fabric chair next to her desk, letting out another sigh as he slumped halfway into it.

"That's a heavier sigh than usual. Rough day at the office?" Haruhi casually asked as she scooted her desk chair closer to where he was seated.

"Ugh, just some business men who couldn't get their bearings right after they arrived at Tokyo today. I had to spend two hours trying to explain directions and what busses and how many busses they had to take to arrive at where their appointment was. And even when they finally got there, they just hung up like that, without a single thank you! Can you believe it? After all that trouble…" Tamaki sighed yet again while wiping some tears from his eye that seemed to always appear when there was something that had upset him.

"Aw, poor baby." Haruhi said with a giggle while reaching out to stroke his hand with hers, not expecting to suddenly have him yank her out of her seat to pull her towards him. Pulling her onto his lap, Haruhi gave him a slightly blushing face as she gazed at him with a pair of confused eyes.

"Getting to come home to you after such boring working days however, makes it all worth it." Tamaki said with a blushy smile that somehow to Haruhi, had an odd feeling to it. Though before she could think further of it, she felt her head being pulled in for a kiss that came quite unexpected to her. Not being prepared for it, she without thinking grabbed a tight hold of his shirt right underneath his collar as a reflex. Enjoying the kiss however, she felt a tad surprised when he suddenly began to kiss her more passionate than she had expected. Clenching her tightly and running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her with what felt more like hunger than anything else. For some reason, Haruhi couldn't get herself to close her eyes and enjoy the rather rough kiss to the fullest as she found herself looking rather perplexed at him, where his eyes where shut tightly while kissing what little she had of breath away. She didn't understand. If he were upset with her for what she'd said, where did this sudden passionate gesture come from? Was he trying to make up for something? Not being able to forget about it and set her mind loose, Haruhi felt relieved when he finally pulled away from her lips for air they both had really needed, though no sooner had he done so, he then began to leave trails of kisses on her neck which made her flinch in his tight hold.

"Tamaki…"

Haruhi whispered while trying to hint for him to loosen his hold a little as she suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, not feeling his action as of now matching with how he had acted earlier today and yesterday. But to her slight surprise he kept his firm hold with one hand while casually slipping his other one under her shirt, stroking her skin with almost desperate hand movements.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi said again louder this time as she pushed her body away from his, grabbing a hold of his hand that where still located under her shirt. Feeling herself having started to pant heavily, she wouldn't allow it to go any further as she didn't want to do it with him like this.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked straight out, giving him a worried expression that he seemed not to take notice of as he just gave her a pair of calm eyes back.

"Why, I'm just trying to make love to my girlfriend, is that a bad thing?"

His voice didn't match the sentence at all. It sounded dull and noncaring, as if all his recent passion had suddenly vanished. The tone of his voice made a chill pass throughout Haruhi's body.

"I'm sorry, I…" she said apologetically while keeping their eye contact, not wanting to sound as freaked out as she was.

"I'm just not in the mood right now."

"… fine." Tamaki casually said under his breath when suddenly slowly, but coldly pushed Haruhi up from his lap as he got up as well, not looking into her eyes as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"I'm just going to grab something to eat."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi nearly shouted as she wouldn't stand for him continuing to end conversations between them like this.

"_I have something to tell you…" _she repeatedly thought to herself as he turned to face her, though for some reason, she couldn't get herself to speak up. Something wouldn't let her. Whether it was that old, gnawing feeling welling up back in her when he asked her what was wrong with the very tone he had done that day when she had broke up with him, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she ended up replying "Never mind…" which resulted in him giving her somewhat of a dumbfound look before turning away to head to the kitchen. Catching her own reflection in the mirror, Haruhi gave herself a menacing glare, whispering "Hypocrite." harshly under her breath as she quickly wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

**XXX**

Not wanting to be surrounded with questions from her classmates who'd caught up on her odd behavior and lack of energy lately, Haruhi hastily hurried out of the classroom as soon as the last session got dismissed. Trying to grab a firm hold of her books, she realized she'd brought too many with her as the weight caused her to get more short of breath than usual, making her curse under her breath.

"Damn you, belly. Just because you're getting bigger don't think I'll read less or anything because of it." Haruhi whispered rather angrily out of bypassers hearing range, thought they must have noticed her lips moving, for she noticed how someone were giving her odd looks as she hurried down the aisle. Not that she could blame them, she thought. She must have really been a sight, with her obvious pregnant belly, almost carrying more books than she could manage, and on top of it talking to herself.

"_I must look like a whale on a workout."_ Haruhi embarrassingly thought to herself, feeling rather grateful when she finally got out of the gate, leaving the university building behind her.

"_And it's gonna continue to grow for at least four more months. God, what do women think when they wish to get pregnant."_

…

Turning the key at their door at home, Haruhi couldn't do anything but to throw the books on the kitchen desk and sit down at the closest chair within range with a heavy sigh. Feeling sweat drops weatening her forehead and back and really a lot of places on her body she realized, she decided to take a shower before anything else, not wanting to study in smelly clothes.

Enjoying the warm water running down her back, Haruhi soaked her face in the water and tried to clear her mind of everything that happened the past few weeks. Or… not that so much had really happened. Rather the opposite. She and Tamaki had almost completely stopped talking to each other. They still shared hugs and kisses, ate their meals together and slept in the same bed, but that was it. The words they exchanged hardly had any content in it, and when they did speak it was rarely with eye contact. She wanted to blame it on him though. There was nothing she wanted more than to sink into his embrace and talk with him for hours so that they could clear everything out. But whenever she had tried to make any sort of move or comment towards him, he wouldn't give any response. Perhaps a tiny smile in the least, followed by a pat to her head and some excuse about how he had some papers or important calls to attend to.

"_Tamaki…"_

Haruhi thought his name repeatedly in her head while leaning her forehead against one of the shower walls. Feeling how tears where beginning to form in her eyes and blend in with the water running down her face, she flinched when the curtain was suddenly pulled away by Tamaki who silently stepped into the shower with her with a smile. Quickly turning her head away again, just in case he should spot redness in her eyes indicating that she had been about cry, she remained silent as she felt how he tangled one arm around her neck and began rubbing her belly with a sponge with the other. Leaning his right cheek against her left, Haruhi closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness even though she knew this was just another of those sudden passionate gestures of him and that it had no deeper meaning to it.

"_I miss you."_ Haruhi thought, wanting to say it out loud but as usual the words couldn't come.

"You're home early." she accidentally blurted out, immediately regretting such a silly response to his despite all, tender and sweet actions.

"Is that all you've got to say?" Tamaki said in a smooth voice. Haruhi let out a scoff at the irony of the answer, just barely out of his hearing range through the noise of the running water.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" she replied hoarsely back, in a more rude tone than she had meant to. Feeling as Tamaki flinched a bit at her response, she bit her lips in remorse and clenched his hand that was at her belly, whispering "I'm sorry", though she wasn't unsure if he had heard it or not. The two of them stayed in their position for a good while, gently stroking each other as the both of them felt the heavy air around them, almost making the heat from the steam unbearable. Haruhi was just glad he couldn't see the tears running down her face, blending in with the hot water before they would get flushed away.

**XXX**

"Alright, that should be all for now." Haruhi sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair, taking a zip of water as all the pacing back and forth between all the rooms and closets was enough to make her tired and even slightly dizzy. Reading over her check list, she got sure she had remembered all she was taking with her to her dad's place, at least for the first week or so. Not even having told Tamaki about her moving back to her dad's place, she didn't want to have ringing on the door bell late at the evening to pick up something she'd forgot added to her consciousness. Not sure how she was going to tell him at all, she figured that would all have to come for later occasions. Right now she wanted to focus on getting out of there before he came home. She could no longer stand being in the same room as he was when there was nothing but the heavy tension and sadness in the air between them, and it was starting to wear on her mentally as well as physically.

"_I'm really sorry, Tamaki. I love you, but as long as you refuse to talk this out I don't have the energy to continue to wear it out every day like this…"_

Letting out a heavy sigh with a hint of sadness of it, Haruhi took one last look at the two bags she had prepared, next to her bag pack filled with what books she could manage. Beginning to question herself if she'd really manage to carry all this, she let out a tiny scoff while slowly getting up to prepare herself for leaving.

"Oh well, I'll just have to try my be…"

_*DING~DONG*_

Almost tripping where she stood, Haruhi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the door bell ringing. Immediately thinking it was Tamaki, she quickly shook of the thought since there was no reason for him to be using the door bell. Figuring it had to be Mei, since her dad wasn't home from work until later that evening, Haruhi breathed heavily to calm herself and proceeded towards the door, yet with careful steps as some sort of a precaution.

"_Damn, why did she have to come now? I got to find a way to make her leave before she sees all the bags…"_

Quickly turning the door knob to prepare herself to act as jolly as she could towards Mei, Haruhi had barely opened the door all the way up before she felt herself left frozen in place, unconsciously staring with an open mouth at the person gazing back with her usually gentle smile.

"Good morning! Do you mind if I paid you a visit?"

"An…. Anne Sophie….

….. hi."

….

….

…..

At last I could present you with chapter 10, yay!:D

So I hope I wasn't making it too sappy or anything during this second conflict of theirs, but it should come to a resolution in the next one so bear with me xD But my gosh, the next time I upload Ouran will have ended ;_; I can't tell how excited I am for the last chapter, having been released merely a few hours ago in Japan, and hopefully will be translated within a week or so. I have no doubt the chapter's gonna make me cry either way, man I'll probably cry just from reading the first page, thinking "Omg, it's the last!".. xP lol, anyways, I'd much appreciate a review and stay tuned for the next^^

~ Wolf-lover


	11. Chapter 11

That Idiot's Child

_chapter 11_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My, my, what a sweet apartment. Reminds me of my old one back in France. The two of you really got it cozy here, don't you?"

Anne kept eagerly talking while checking out every corner of the apartment, not letting Haruhi get a chance to respond as she continued each question with a new one, walking back and forth between the rooms, as to take in every detail. About to speak up, Haruhi felt how her back suddenly started hurting as she figured she had to take a seat, regardless how rude she felt she was by doing so. As soon as she had though, Anne Sophie immediately rushed over to seat down next to her as she noticed the faces Haruhi were making due to the pain. Feeling her hand gently stroking at her back, Haruhi flinched as she peeked over at Anne Sophie giving her a worried, yet compassionate look.

"Your back's hurting a lot due to the pregnancy, right? I remember well how it was. You know, even though it's been a while for me." she said with her usual gentle smile, causing Haruhi to feel a tad flustered yet she couldn't help but to feel comforted by the knowing that her aching back wasn't anything unusual, also she found herself enjoying Anne Sophie's tender strokes that reminded her so much of Tamaki's.

"I guess it's been… you don't have any other children besides Tamaki, right?" Haruhi asked without thinking, immediately regretting it as she realized what a stupid, not to mention rude question it was. As usual however, Anne Sophie let out a laugh at this as her smile just grew brighter, and somehow Haruhi thought she saw a glint of nostalgia in her eyes.

"Haha, no you're right. Tamaki's my only sweetheart. Not because I didn't want to give him a little sister or brother though, but what can I say. The circumstances didn't really give room for it."

"Oh, right…" Haruhi mumbled while still regretting her question, realizing it must have stirred up some bad memories for her about the all those years she weren't allowed to see Tamaki. When was she ever going to learn to think before she spoke?

To her surprise though, another laugh caused her to give Anne Sophie a pair of confused eyes, not sure what was so funny.

"My, it's alright, you know. That all belongs in the past so if there's anything you'd like to know, I'll be answering the best I can."

Haruhi felt herself widening her eyes at this, realizing how Anne Sophie had seen straight through her thoughts. Cringing a bit in her seat, she looked down at her hands while she wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"I guess… well… there's something I've been wondering about for some time…" Haruhi said in a low voice, almost whispering, afraid of anything she could say that could come as offensive. Her worry seemed to be for nothing though, for Anne Sophie just scooted closer with a curios look in her face as if she was a teenager waiting to hear gossip. Haruhi sweatdropped as she wasn't sure she wanted this kind of curiosity for her question.

"How…. how did you feel when… you know… you discovered that you were… um… pregnant?"

"Oh, that." Anne Sophie responded with a giggle while leaning herself back at the couch, looking out in the air while a big smile grew on her face, pretty much giving away what her answer would be.

"It might have been wrong of me for feeling so, considering it happened because of an affair, but what can I say but that I was happy beyond words. Although the thought of having a child itself was kinda scary, knowing that it was a child I'd be having with the man I loved exceeded those feelings of worry."

"Really…" Haruhi responded while letting out a slight scoff that Anne Sophie didn't hear, thinking back to how she'd felt when she'd found out. She knew she could pretty much predict what Anne Sophie would be asking her next.

"And so? How did you feel when you first found out?"

"I'd kind of hoped you wouldn't ask…" Haruhi said with a sigh, knowing there was no using trying to lie about this as she figured Tamaki had inherited his abilities to read her like an open book from his mother.

"My first reaction was shock… then I guess all I could do was worry. Considering I had decided long ago that me and Tamaki would never work out… but it's okay, we figured out of that issue already, however I will admit there was a part of me that felt happy too. It was just that I couldn't really allow myself to relax and be happy about it at the time. Though thanks to Tamaki, we sorted it out and now I couldn't really be happier about having this child, but…"

"You think it's enough with one, is that it?" Anne Sophie suddenly commented, causing Haruhi to feel her mouth left hanging as she had completely nailed it with that question. Jerking her head towards her with a pair of baffled eyes, Haruhi wasn't sure how to respond as she had hoped she could have kept it a secret, though she felt how Anne Sophie figuring it out didn't come as a complete surprise to her.

"Why… why would you think so…?" she couldn't help but to ask, feeling curios despite knowing what the answer would most likely be.

"My, I could tell by your reaction the other day when Tamaki so openly revealed that he wanted lots of children. Not just me, I think Yuzuru understood it too. But from what I'm seeing…" Anne Sophie paused as she gestured towards the bags lying on the floor; "Tamaki didn't understand, did he?"

Haruhi felt her heart cringe as she suddenly felt really ashamed of how Anne Sophie could tell she had been planning to move out instead of take action and confront Tamaki with her troubles, and then and there she felt utterly mad at herself for only now realizing what she'd really been about to do. Tamaki had been right; she wasn't the old Haruhi she used to be who always confronted her problems upfront and spoke her mind regardless what it was. Feeling tears starting to press on her eyes because of this she realized she couldn't hold it back as she began choking on the tears, pressing her hand against her mouth as she tried to suppress the whimpering sounds building in her throat. Feeling as Anne Sophie's hand were tenderly caressing and patting her forehead as she clearly saw this state of her, Haruhi realized she no longer could keep it in, but decided to tell it as it was.

"It's just… he's so incredibly stupid! How does he expect us to have lots of kids with the prestigious jobs we both have… or will have in the future? I'm not planning on staying a housewife for the rest of my life, raising one child after another. Appearantly my dream of becoming a lawyer means nothing to him…!" Haruhi choked on the last sentence as the tears starting rolling down her cheeks, due to all the mixed emotions welling up in her at once. Anger at Tamaki for having planned their future like this, without having considered her opinion in it all, anger at herself for having turned into such a coward not daring to face up to her problems anymore, and embarrassment for pouring out her feelings like this in front of his mother no less.

What happened next completely startled her. Feeling a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her, Haruhi felt how Anne Sophie pulled her tightly towards herself, holding her gently while stroking and patting her with the most tender hands she'd ever felt. Feeling herself stunned at this, Haruhi felt how a forgotten memory of her own mother hugging her like this flashed through her mind, causing her tears to pour even more from her eyes who were staring widened at nothing as the incredible nostalgic feeling welled over her, and somehow she found herself lightly clenching Anne Sophie's arms with shaking hands, completely baffled at this memory she'd forgotten she had.

"_That's right… my mother used to hold me like this… how could I forget…"_

"What you're feeling right now is nothing to be ashamed of. Let me just tell you that before anything else. From my experience there are too many young girls these days who care about nothing than to have lots of children and stay home tending for them pretty much the rest of their … well, young lives. They have no other ambitions and are happy like that, or like you said, they only live like that partly because their husband expects it from them. But you…"

Anne Sophie paused as she partly broke the hug, lifting her hands to caress at Haruhi's cheeks and hair as she looked up at her with puffy and flustered eyes, wonderingly awaiting her continuation.

"… you're so much more than that. Your dream of becoming a lawyer is one of the most honorable dreams a young girl can have. It means you want to make a difference, to make a stand in society and let your opinion be heard. You will have the ability to help a lot of people with your sense of justice, which from what I've heard is an incredible and strong one." Anne Sophie said with a smile that caused Haruhi to feel somewhat confused, about to speak up but got interrupted as Anne Sophie continued: "And you know how I know that? Because Tamaki's told me everything. And by everything I mean really everything. My son, he could go on and on for hours in admiration for your lawyer dream and ambitions. You should hear him."

Haruhi felt herself left completely stunned at this, staring shocked at Anne Sophie who only gave a smile back, almost appearing as if she was holding back a giggle at her facial expression.

"Tamaki did…" Haruhi said, not really knowing what to think or believe.

"But then… why is he acting like…"

"Oh yeah, and about that." Anne Sophie commented as she let out a sigh before continuing.

"I guess it's something you could blame me for. Ever since he was old enough to understand he would always cry when I told him how he couldn't meet with his dad some days and how it was because his mother didn't allow for us to enter their family. Growing up with those reasons printed into his mind he became really smitten with the dream of having his own family someday where everyone would be welcome and live together. And I recall he sometimes mentioned how he'd want that family to be a big one too..."

"Oh, don't tell me about it…" Haruhi sighed as she thought back to the trouble she and everyone in the Host Club had had the time they'd tried to bring Tamaki out from his weird trauma of how he believed something would easily break them all up, although she had never found out what that particular thing was.

"That's just why… I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd be… disappointed… in how I wouldn't fulfill his life-long dream at la…"

"Oh my, Haruhi. May I call you Haruhi?" Anne Sophie interrupted while letting out a giggle at her, catching her somewhat surprised expression.

"You thought I wouldn't approve of you because of that? Oh no, dear. If I ever would give such an impression I am so sorry. The truth is I couldn't be happier about my son's choice. I could tell from the first moment I got to talk to you that you are one remarkable girl. And you make Tamaki happy. That's all I ever wanted for him, a girl who makes him smile and will spend her life with him, not a girl who will give in to his every childish or selfish little whim. I would hope you weren't like that." Anne Sophie said with a laugh, causing Haruhi to let out a smile back, feeling a good lot of relieved knowing that her worry about Anne Sophie not being accepting of her really had been for nothing.

"But one thing's for certain, it won't be a good solution if you were to move out. Did you try and talk about it?" Anne said with an obvious worry in her voice, making Haruhi feel even worse about herself.

"I know it's not, it's just… I tried several times to turn our conversations into the subject, but he kept avoiding it. I felt so frustrated in the end, I lost more and more courage to ask him. He still acts his usual jolly self for the most parts, but we've just nearly stopped talking, that's what's killing me."

"Oh jeez, my son. Troublesome as always." Anne Sophie said with a sigh that Haruhi clearly caught the hint of anguish in, obviously blaming herself for Tamaki's family obsession. About to comment on this however, she got interrupted as she continued.

"Listen, I can't tell you what you should do, but what I can tell you is that Tamaki is in no way mad or upset at you. My son adores you with all his heart, and he's not the kind who stays mad for long periods at a time. I believe he's surprised and confused at what his response to your decision should be, that's where the problem lies, at least is what I would believe. He's always been someone who hides his worse dilemmas to himself anyway. But more than anything, I also believe you are the right person to bring him out if it. You only need to believe in yourself some more, that's all. Don't be so worried about the outcome. If the worst should happen, it's better you two go each your ways because you've cleared your thoughts and feelings between one another instead of the opposite; separating because you haven't sorted anything out. Don't you think so too?"

Anne Sophie finished the last question while keeping her gaze at Haruhi, who still had a few tears running down her cheek. Especially from hearing that last part, which had made her feel like her heart had been stabbed.

"I could never leave him… not like that…" she said while choking on a few tears, quickly wiping them away not to look too pathetic in front of Anne Sophie who only responded with a soft giggle.

"It's the same with you, isn't it? You really love my son, don't you?"

Haruhi clearly caught the nonquestioning tone in Anne Sophie voice, swallowing her tears as she allowed herself to let out a tiny smile while shyly looking away.

"I do… too much for my own good."

"Then have you figured out what you might want to do?"

Anne Sophie asked gently while lightly nudging Haruhi's cheek that had turned red from her tears. In response to this Haruhi smiled again as she turned towards Anne Sophie with a nod, mumbling "I think so." while she continued wiping away the remains of her tears.

"It's just that…" Haruhi said while her voice turned shaky, suddenly looking away from Anne Sophie again, making her tilt her head at her to give her a questioning look.

"Hmm?" she responded casually, seemingly curios how she could continue to be of help.

"It's not just Tamaki, it's… I think… I think there's something wrong with the baby…"

Haruhi nervously confessed, doing her best at not letting anymore tears slip from her eyes.

"What? Dear, why would you think so?" Anne Sophie replied with an obvious worry in her voice, though clearly in regards to Haruhi rather than the baby.

"Well, it's just… I still haven't felt it move. And a friend of mine told me it should have when I'm this far in my pregnancy, yet I haven't felt anything. Not in the slightest bit. I didn't think about it so much then, but it got stuck in the back of my head and even though I wouldn't admit it to myself, it started to really make me worry. What if something really is wrong?" Haruhi nervously said while she were having a hard time containing the damn tears that still insisted on coming out from her eyes.

"Oh, that. Hmm, it might seem a little late, but all babies are different, dear. It usually happens when you least suspect it. I remember Tamaki moved pretty early, but a friend I had who was pregnant a few years back also felt it move later than she'd expected." Anne Sophie said with her usual gentle smile, though Haruhi didn't really feel relieved by it, especially not when even Anne Sophie had commented on how it was apparently later than what was normal. Though feeling she'd been worrying her too much already with her own problems and insecurities, she didn't really wish to drag this conversation revolving around her worries on.

"I guess you're right. I'll try not to worry about it too much." she said with a smile, and this time managing to make it a convincing one as she saw the look of content on Anne Sophie's face.

"Just promise you'll both try to sort this out as soon as possible, I can see you're both obviously hurting from it. And it really makes me feel bad in a way as well since I sort of am responsible…" Anne Sophie said with a genuine sad look on her face, making Haruhi feel bad as she immediately interrupted, saying it wasn't so and it was really her fault from the beginning, not having confronted Tamaki about it like she would have done so easily in the past. Sighing to that thought, she flinched a little as Anne Sophie suddenly got up from the couch, elegantly straightening her hair while gesturing towards the door.

"Oh well, I suppose I should get going before Tamaki comes back. It won't be long now, won't it?" she said while giving Haruhi a carefree look, though she swore she caught a teasin undertone to it.

"Oh but, don't you want to see him before you go?" Haruhi responded with a dumbfounded look, not having expected her wanting to leave hurrily like this, even before meeting Tamaki.

"I think that right now, the two of you need your alone time. You just be sure you give me a call the minute you two've made up with each other. I still can't help but missing my son every day even when I can see him whenever I want." Anne Sophie said with a sigh, causing Haruhi to smile back as she replied "I'll do that" before following her to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

Anne Sophie turned around in the hallway after having dressed in her jacket and shoes, causing Haruhi to give her a curios look, awaiting her continuation.

"Acting differently than you would normally do when being pregnant happens with a lot of women. There is a life growing inside of you, and because of that, a lot of emotions will be bulding and turmoiling inside of you, as you've noticed possibly make you more vulnerable and insecure about yourself and your surroundings. As long as you try an relax and not worry too much about it, you'll see you're still yourself, after all this isn't a permanent state." Anne Sophie said with a smile, playfully nudging at Haruhi's cheek as she saw how her eyes turned slightly teary again, not really sure what to respond to that as she felt bit relieved hearing so, though still not being completely convinced it was just the pregnancy being the cause.

"Thank you, Anne Sophie. I really appreciate everything…" Haruhi said while really feeling genuinly grateful, giving a wave at her as she disappeared down the street and around the corner while waving back at her with her gentle smile. Peeking at a watch when stepping inside the hallway again, Haruhi pondered at how she'd made her realize so much in only half an hour. Suddenly remembering it wouldn't be long until Tamaki was back however, Haruhi glanced across the bags in front of her, causing her to curse and quickly drag them into their room while unpacking them the fastest she could. Placing the last clothes in the drawer, Haruhi wiped some sweat from her forehead as hurrying really took its toll on her pregnant self. Right when she grabbed the empty bags to pack them away, the sound of the hallway door opening followed by a "I'm home" made her flinch as she almost dropped them, but managed to grab a hold and press them in the upper closet shelf before walking hastily, almost running towards the hallway where Tamaki was in the middle of removing his outdoor clothing.

"Welcome home!" Haruhi said louder than she'd intended due to her own nervousness, almost to her amusement made Tamaki flinch as she turned towards her, his face lighting up as usual by the sight of her.

"You seem cheery." he said while making his way towards her, placing his hands on her cheek as he bent down to give her a kiss, causing her to feel at a loss for words as usual towards his romantic gestures. But this was it, she figured. There was no use in delaying it anymore.

"Tamaki, I…" she managed to say, though felt her mouth left hanging after 'I', causing Tamaki to give her a wondering expression, though she clearly caught the hint of reluctance in it.

"_Damn, how am I going to say it? He'll change the subject or walk away from it as usual." _she thought, immediately filling her with the same doubting feeling as before, much to her own displeasure.

"I was going to say that… there's food in the stove for you."

"_Oh, jeez…"_

Haruhi cursed herself while Tamaki let out a small laugh, bending down to give her another kiss on the cheek before making his way around her.

"Was that it? Thank you, but you shouldn't. You know I can make food on my own by now. You should focus your time on resting for the most part… oh, next to studying, of course." Tamaki said the last part with his hands raised in defense as he clearly caught the annoyed look that appeared in Haruhi's eyes for a second when he'd accidentally made it sound like she should do nothing but rest, knowing how much she disliked being expected not to do anything else but being "pregnant".

"You saved yourself there…" Haruhi mumbled before quietly turning around to head towards the bathroom, leaving Tamaki hanging. Staring herself down in the mirror, she kept thinking through what she would say and in what way, not to make herself sound mad or upset or worst of all: give him room for talking the subject away again. No matter how much she thought about it however, no solution seemed to come to her, as the nervousness kept welling over her again. She felt like a child being nervous about reading her assignement loud in front of the class. Not getting rid of the gnawing uncertainty as usual, Haruhi kept pretending like nothing the rest of the day as they did the usual game at not confronting the other about what was troubling them both. It wasn't until they'd went to bed however that Haruhi felt she couldn't stand it anymore. About half an hour had gone since they'd turned of the lights and went to sleep without a word to each other, and even though she'd planned to try it again the next day, something finally snapped inside of her.

Without thinking she jerked herself up in a sitting position, grabbing her pillow in the process and hit it with all her force onto Tamaki's head. Being so harshly awoken from his sleep, Tamaki flinched and seated himsef up in a jerking motion as well, rubbing at his head while staring at Haruhi with disoriented eyes, not really understanding what had just happened. Seeing as she was staring at him with piercing eyes while clenching to her pillow however, he soon realized.

"Haruhi, what the…"

"I've had enough! I'm tired of the way you're acting! I'm tired of you ignoring me because of what I said…"

"Hey, calm down. What are you talking abou…"

"Oh, don't play stupid!" Haruhi said while raising the pillow slightly, causing Tamaki to flinch as he raised his hands in defense in a reflexive manner, clearly not wanting to be hit a second time.

"About me saying we won't be having more children than this one? Since then you've been acting all strange on me, changing the subject whenever I've tried to talk about it. Ring any bells?"

Haruhi had meant to say that last sentence in a mad manner, but instead her voice had cracked midway as tears already were threatening to start pouring, making her choke on it instead.

"Haruhi, that's… not true, I was…"

"Not true? Then what's these past few months been about? If it's not true and there wasn't a problem then why won't you talk to me about it? You've messed up everything, you know? Especially me, I never had trouble talking to you before, but ever since you made this baby in me I've been acting different. So different I've started hating myself for it. It's not what I wanted…"

"Haruhi, please listen…" Tamaki tried his best speaking up, but Haruhi felt such a wave of uncontrolled emotions bursting from within her as she couldn't get herself to let him speak, instead kept letting her anger out in ways such as clenching and pulling at his shirt while letting it out, somewhere along the way feeling him placing his arms around her while taking in her scolding, if possible annoying her even more.

"And don't do that, playing nice and understanding while I'm mad at you, I hate it! I hate that you're always the more maturer one when it comes down to it, telling me what's right while I've just been delusional and I don't know wh…"

Tamaki suddenly felt Haruhi flinching in his hold as she raised her head to stare with widened eyes at him, her constant flow of words suddenly reaching a halt.

"… what is it?" he couldn't help but say at the sight of her expression that nearly appeared shocked.

"I…." Haruhi thought she'd imagined it at first, but then it happened again… and again. Looking away from Tamaki to down at her belly, she carefully placed one hand on it, feeling the first tears rolling when she realized what it was, though for once it wasn't tears of sadness, rather a delightful relief and bliss for a moment washing away all her recent anger and uncertainty.

"The baby's moving." she said in a whisper, as not to ruin it. Seeing as Tamaki's hand covered her own while placing his others next to it, he bent down to rest his forehead towards hers while waiting to feel movement as well, an expression reminding that of a child at christmas eve when opening his present, Haruhi thought while peeking at him for a sec, somewhat curios as well as nervous to his reaction.

Both flinching a bit by the movement of what felt like a kick, somehow they both broke out in a big smile together with a laugh, neither saying a word as the moment didn't really acquire for any. While feeling relieved more than anything, Haruhi couldn't help but almost feeling happier by the sight of Tamaki's bright smile again, as it had been a while since she'd seen it. After a few minutes had gone by in silence by the two just stroking at Haruhi's belly in search for more movements, their foreheads resting towards one another's the whole time, Haruhi by then felt Tamaki removing his hands from her belly to place at her cheeks, lifting her head so that he could look directly at her.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been acting lately. It's true I felt somewhat shocked when hearing you hadn't planned to have a big family like I've always did, though I suppose I should have figured that much out…"

"No, it's not…" Haruhi interrupted in a low voice while raising her hands to hold at his, caressing them with her fingers while shyly looking into his eyes.

"I hope you understand… what hurt me was that you'd been thinking about this without discussing with me… I didn't say I never want to have another child again, but no matter what, a career to me is as important as having children. That's it, so…"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said while letting out what looked like a apologetic smile, rubbing his forehead towards her while gently letting his hands run through her hair.

"Yes, I've always liked the idea of a big family, but truth is, I already have that with you and all the others from the Host Club. And right now even having a child with you… that's all the family I need. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out, that I already have all the family I want right here. I'd love to have lots of children… I don't deny that, heh…" Tamaki said with a blush, leaving Haruhi a tad flustered as she didn't really know how to respond to it, "… but just having a child with you at all is more than I could have ever hoped so just a few years back. I'm sorry if I don't always seem like it, but I really feel like the luckiest man on earth." he said with a bright smile along with a tiny blush, causing Haruhi to blush as well upon hearing that, making her look down a bit while figuring she somehow felt the same way, though she wasn't about to say it out loud.

"So… we're okay now then…" she mumbled, somehow managing not to sound as incredibly relieved and happy as she was at their making up, clearing her throat before uttering a "I'm sorry" too, for having scolded him so harshly just a few moments ago.

"Well, not really." Tamaki said, to Haruhi's surprise, making her look back at him with wondering eyes and a bit of nervousness returning, though that disappeared when she saw the devious look in his face, knowing he was just being up to something.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, giving somewhat of an tired expression, not sure what to expect from him.

"Before I forgive you for scolding me like that…you know, it's been a while since we've made love."

Feeling her face heat up with a big blush, Haruhi just gave him a shocked look at his own straightforwardness.

"Tamaki!" she couldn't help but saying, causing him let out a laugh as he bent towards her again, snuggling his face towards her before playfully moving towards her neck to place a trail of small kisses.

"What? I'm still a man, you know. I have my needs, and right now my need is to make love to my beautiful girlfriend."

"Right." Haruhi said while gently, yet playfully pushing him away, returning his devious look from before.

"And I'm still a pregnant woman, and right now this pregnant woman needs her sleep. Less you want me to walk around with bad temper in the morning due to lack of it, hmm?" Haruhi said in a joking manner while scooting away to lie back down at her side, seeing the childish and disappointed expression in Tamaki's face at her gesture.

"Aww, and I thought it was such a good moment…" he mumbled while lying back down himself, much to Haruhi's content finally scooting in next to her to wrap his arm tightly around her. Feeling somewhat of a bad conscience however, she shifted herself a tad closer to him while giving him a shy look.

"I don't mind a little kissing, though."

Receiving a big smile from Tamaki along with a blush, Haruhi immediately clenched her arms around him as he bent towards her to cover her mouth with a kiss, shifting his upper body to lie halfway over hers. Both of them having missed it dearly, they kept going until they both needed to pull back for air, smiling contently at each other while doing so. Having snuggled for a moment, Haruhi whispered "Tamaki", making his lift his head to look down at her with wondering eyes.

"I'm not saying it's a sure thing, but… if maybe in a few years from now… it wouldn't be so bad to have another child… I mean, if we handle this one well, then…"

Seeing as Tamaki let out a smile while bending down to snuggle his face towards hers again, she felt her heart pounding a bit at this statement of hers, not really having expected to feel okay about the idea herself after all. Tenderly stroking her cheeks with his hands, Tamaki lifted his head to give her a serious, yet soft look.

"Only if you wish to."

Hearing so, Haruhi couldn't help but to feel moved, knowing that whatever decision she would make in the future, whether it was having more children or not, and just focusing on her career, he would be there to support her. For she could finally feel confident enough to think, without being conceited, that she was what he most wanted in the end. Something she could finally realize with tremendous relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So,I said you would get the chapter, and here you go (at long last), heh x) I'm personally really happy to have got it done as well, especially when I managed to delete a big part of it a few weeks back (bleh, hate that). So, I hope you're satisfied with it (puppy eyes, lol) :D I realized Haruhi and Anne Sophie's talk didn't turn out as long as I thought it did, but at least it covered what I wanted it to. Also I hope you like the way I made Haruhi and Tamaki settle their difficulties. As always, reviews are much appreciated.

Before I finish however, I would just like to make a little comment on one particular review I received just today. This person commented on something I ironically had planned to say just after this chapter. I've intentionally played a little bit around with Haruhi's personality. I don't think she'd ever grow into someone not daring to say what she means and feels, specially not to Tamaki, and not out of a pregnancy either. I've made her the way she is her to give them some more conflicts before she'll have the baby. In the real story I bet the worst she and Tamaki'd be arguing about would be silly things such as him just being too overprotective and Haruhi being annoyed at her pregnancy not allowing her to study as much as before and such, subejcts that I've touched on here, but I simply felt a bit more was needed to create the tension. So far only 10% of my reviews have been negative however, so I'm glad to see people for the most part like my portrayal of Haruhi. (And I hope after this chapter, you won't be mad at her anymore ^^;)

And btw, I deleted that review, not because she/he criticized the story, but because she/he started talking about how she/he appearantly doesn't like my comments on Mangafox. Well, this is Ffnet, and _not_ Mangafox, and the fact that she/he sent me an anynumous comment _here _to talk about hos much she/he dislikes me on Mangafox clearly has something to say about that person's mental age. If you read this, I can only say that if you dislike me and my story so much, don't read it. It's that easy. And if you've got a real problem with me, send me a personal message on Mangafox, coward. I'll be waiting.

To everybody else, as always hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next =)


	12. Chapter 12

That Idiot's Child

_Chapter 12_

"Alright, miss. If you'll just lie down here."

Haruhi took a deep breath as she shuddered a little from the cool air in the room, carefully seating herself on the table while all the time keeping a firm grip on Tamaki's hand, not being able to relax entirely.

"Now if you'll lift your shirt, miss, I'll be applying this crème on your belly. It's a bit cold. Just so you're warned." The lady nurse said with a reassuring smile and calming tone in her voice, clearly used to pregnant women being nervous at their first ultrasound, something Haruhi felt a tad relieved by. Looking over at Tamaki while the nurse was preparing the ultrasound machine, she gave him a nervous, yet anticipated look, a look that Tamaki returned, although his obvious excitement outshined everything else he was feeling at the moment. Knowing her palms were warm and sweaty, she sort of gave him an apologetic look as she didn't want to let go, instead held him tighter. He didn't seem to take any notice however, for he just gave her his warm and reassuring smile back, a smile that always made her feel better no matter what. Flinching a little, Haruhi let out a tiny whimper at the cold crème once it touched her belly, being slightly massaged around her bellybutton by the nurse.

"What's that for?" Haruhi couldn't help but to ask, really having no idea as to how the procedure went, never having been interested in learning about it during her indifferent self in the past.

"This crème makes it easier for me to see the baby through this machine. It's alright, you can wipe it off as soon as we're done." the nurse said with a smile, somehow amused as it'd been the first time she'd ever received that question.

"Really? That's amazing!" Tamaki suddenly said that made Haruhi blush a little due to his excitement, giving him somewhat of a stern look, though only to catch the glittering in his eyes as his anticipation clearly were growing by the second. Rolling her eyes slightly at this, she decided to leave him be as she had enough to handle with her own nerves.

Turning on a the monitor right next to the table she was laid on, the nurse scooted her chair closer to Haruhi again while holding an instrument of some sort, that she carefully placed on top of her belly, and with slow movements, started circling around and back and forth over her belly.

"Now if you both take a look at the monitor screen, we'll see what we can find." the nurse said while continuing the circling movements, gesturing for them to keep their eyes on the screen.

Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, Haruhi kept her stare on the screen as she really didn't know what to expect, hardly daring to blink as she saw the green waves or whatever they were slowly starting to go back and forth and taking a form of some sort, though so far she found it impossible to make anything out of it. Hearing as nothing was coming from Tamaki as he was too excited to speak, she kept peeking over at the nurse, somehow hoping she wouldn't catch any hints of worry or anything alarming in general in her expression.

"Well…" Haruhi managed to say, "… do you see anything…?"

"Hang on, almost now…" the nurse replied without removing her gaze from the screen, making Haruhi grow nervous to the point she felt it was almost unbearable. What was taking so long?

"And there… you go. That's the heart beating, see?"

Haruhi felt her own heart skip a beat at that, quickly looking back at the screen to see a beating movement in a shape of something small, surrounded by what looked like that of an infant's body.

"Oh, my God…" she heard herself unconsciously uttering as she fastened her stare onto that of her child's beating heart. Not noticing the hand she was holding slowly slipped from her hand, her stare abruptly got interrupted when a loud thud made her flinch and jerk her head towards the source of the sound, only to see that Tamaki was lying fainted on the floor.

"Oh, jeez…" she said with a sigh, having actually expected something like this to happen.

"Oh my God, what happened?" the nurse shouted while quickly placing the instrument back at the table to check out Tamaki's state, making her way to him and slightly shaking at him to find that he was halfway awake, just rather left in a blissful daze.

"Don't worry too much, he's just got a low blood pressure." Haruhi said calmly while the nurse carefully held onto Tamaki's arm as he slowly got up, leaning on the table Haruhi was laid on while giving her an expression mixed of both happiness and shock, causing her to blush somehow. Being assured he was really alright, the nurse sat back at her chair, finding back to the baby again with the instrument, somehow giving the two a weird look at the corner of her eye as she thought this was really one of the oddest couple she'd had in here.

"That's…" Tamaki said while looking back and forth between Haruhi and the monitor screen, tears already forming in his eyes that she couldn't help but to let out a little scoff at, "… our child. Right there, it's the heart. It's beating. It's really beating…!" Tamaki kept saying in an excited, yet careful voice, grabbing a hold of Haruhi's hand again as she just nodded in reply, staring slightly teary eyed herself at the infant silhouette on the screen.

"…_that child is a blend of me and Tamaki… what a strange thought…"_ she couldn't help but to think, somehow feeling a tad weirded out by.

"So…" the nurse said, to get the two's attention again, "… do you want to know what gender it is?"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki felt their hearts skipping a beat at that, looking over at the nurse with somewhat shocked expressions, not realizing how much they for a moment resembled each other, even more so to the nurse's amusement.

"You mean… you can tell that? Now?" Tamaki was the first to ask between the two, his questioning face matching that of Haruhi's.

"Why of course. If you'd been here earlier it might have a been a little harder, but when it's in the sixth month like now it's pretty clear, as long as the baby's in a normal position."

"And it is..?" Haruhi suddenly asked, sounding a bit more nervous than she intended.

"Haha, yes, miss. Everything looks perfectly normal. I see no abnormalities, so you can relax."

"And it's not…" Haruhi said then paused a little, considering she knew Tamaki might not like the question.

"… it's just one baby, right? I'm not having twins or anything?"

To that, she felt Tamaki slightly nudging at her hand.

"What would be wrong with twins?" he said with a slightly upset voice.

"_Bingo."_ Haruhi thought, looking over at him.

"Haven't you had enough of twins for a lifetime?" she said with a sweatdrop, expecting the pouting expression appearing on his face.

"That's not the same… Hikaru and Kaoru are devils. Our kids will be sweet angels…"

"Before this turns into an argument, rest assured, miss, I only see one child. Besides, being this far in the pregnancy you would have probably figured yourself had there been more than one child in there, as your belly would have been a lot bigger."

"I don't know about that…" Haruhi mumbled, as she recalled just how she hadn't even realized the possibility of her being pregnant before having the issue addressed by her doctor, even though she'd had all the symptoms weeks before.

"So, I guess I'll repeat the question then: would you like to know the child's gender?"

Considering a bit, Haruhi sighed lightly while speaking up: "… well, I suppose we wouldn't mind…"

"Wait..!" Tamaki blurted out, clenching at Haruhi's hand, making her look over at him with a questioning stare.

"I don't'… I don't think I could take it… really… the thought is overwhelming…" he mumbled with a blush spreading across his face, clearly flustered and nervous at it all.

"If you want to know, Haruhi, that's alright… but I'd like to wait…isn't it kind of a tradition that the father doesn't know until the baby's born…?"

"You watch too many old movies…" Haruhi sighed before giving a smile and nodding at him.

"Ok, Tamaki. If you're fine with it, I'd like to know the gender. Why don't you go wait in the hallway in the meantime?"

To that, Tamaki pondered a little as he looked between Haruhi and the nurse, before lifting her hand to give it a kiss.

"Alright… I'll be waiting outside. Call me when I can come back inside again." he said while slowly standing up, giving a reluctant expression as he obviously regretted his decision a little.

"Sure…" Haruhi said with a smile, looking after him until he'd left the room, then turned herself towards the nurse to await the revelation.

**XXX**

Having waited for what felt like forever, fiddling with his fingers in anticipation, Tamaki jumped up from his seat once he heard the door knob turning around, as Haruhi stepped out of the room together with the nurse.

"You're done already? Why didn't you tell me to come …"

"Calm down, Tamaki. What should I have called you in for? We were pretty much done." Haruhi said with a smile, a smile that Tamaki saw had a certain spark to it, revealing her knowing what gender their child was.

"If that would be all then, I have to rush to my next client. You got my number, miss Fujioka, so if there's anything at all in regards to the pregnancy you'd like to question or simply have a talk about, I'm just a phone call away. I wish you both the best of luck from here on." the nurse said with a kind gesture that both Haruhi and Tamaki returned before walking away to her next client.

"So…" Tamaki said with a slight blush, getting Haruhi's attention as she turned towards him with a questioning expression, that he somehow caught had a devious look to it.

"She told you the gender, then?"

"Why, yes, she did. Why? Do you regret not knowing? I can just tell you, you know." Haruhi said in a teasing tone, pretty much expecting Tamaki's reaction.

"No! I said I didn't want to know until it comes, and I'll stand by that. After all, I have an iron will…"

"That I'm sure you do. Just a pity then…" Haruhi said with a slight laugh, catching Tamaki's dumbfounded stare at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well, I suppose you can't go shopping baby clothes with me, considering you'd know what gender it would be from seeing whether I'm buying pink or blue ones."

Having said that, Haruhi had to hold back a laugh at the expression of doom appearing on his face, tears immediately forming in his eyes that soon after started pouring.

"Bu… but…"

"Now, now, remember your 'iron will'. Don't worry, I'll make sure to hide away the clothes I buy so you can't come across them by accident, that is, if it wouldn't be by accident…"

"No, I…" Tamaki uttered while wiping away his tears, clenching his other hand into a fist while a determined look appeared on his face.

"I know I can manage! And I can still buy toys and such with you, can't I?"

"Of course you can. Actually I…" Haruhi paused as she hesitated a little, a faint blush appearing on her face when she thought through what she was about to say. "… I think we might need to take a trip down to the nearby mall _now_. I've got some things I have to buy…"

"Of course. What things?" Tamaki asked while joining Haruhi by her side as they started walking down the hallway to reach the exit door.

"Oh, just some random things I need for the kitchen…" she mumbled while avoiding looking at his face, relieved he didn't question her anymore as they got outside to meet with Tamaki's chauffeur, kindly taking them anywhere they wanted, though as usual to Haruhi's own embarrassment at being driven around a small town in a high class car. Some things about Tamaki and the Host Club in general would never quit embarrassing her, she thought.

**XXX**

Peeking nervously around at the shop's shelves and hangers, Haruhi felt her blush and annoyance growing as she was lost at how to handle something she'd never really bothered so much with before; buying bras. Before she'd only owned about two or three pairs, which had been more than enough, and with her small breasts she hadn't need to look too long before she could just pick one of the smallest brands she could find. However now, this had changed.

She'd only noticed it a few weeks ago, but somehow, her breasts had been getting bigger. Slowly, but surely, her once so fitting and comfortable small bras were now getting tighter and harder to breath in. She wasn't so silly that she didn't know why. At least, she'd know enough to read about it to know why. Like with everything else it was the pregnancy.

"_Because my breasts are preparing themselves for nursing, I get it. But why does it have to hurt as well?"_ she annoyingly thought while slightly rubbing at her aching breasts when she thought no one was looking. She hadn't told Tamaki about it, for the obvious reason that she was embarrassed, and somehow she'd managed to hide them growing under loose shirts and clothing in general. Even when making love she'd managed to convince Tamaki of keeping her nightgown on with the excuse of not wanting to have her belly exposed under the act, though much to Tamaki's own disappointment as he missed seeing her naked. The whole thing was ridiculous, she knew, but still, she didn't feel like telling him yet, not wanting to deal with an even more perverted Tamaki than before. Not that he was such a major one now, but it was obvious her breasts growing in size wouldn't exactly come as bad news.

"I guess it'll be these then." Haruhi uttered with annoyance while placing three pair of bras almost doubled the size she'd used to wear before on the payment desk in front of a smiling lady, almost too cheery for Haruhi's taste. Having paid for them, she met up with Tamaki who'd been told to wait for her by the nearby cafeteria, curiously peeking at her bag that she so awkwardly tried to hide from his sight.

"Come on, Haruhi! Why won't you tell me what you've got there?"

"No, and quit nagging or else I'll be walking home!" Haruhi frantically said while Tamaki kept hovering over her shoulders, trying to peek into the bags while walking their way towards the car.

"But why not? You said you were buying stuff for the kitchen. What about kitchen merchandise is so secretive?"

"Just… because! Ok? Now I won't be talking about it anymore." Haruhi uttered while cursing at herself for sounding so silly.

"Oooh, don't tell me, Haruhi. You've been buying naughty stuff? Kyaa." Tamaki said while suddenly giving her a playful hug from behind, grinning at her as her blush grew even bigger at that, desperately trying to tell him that it wasn't so while they reached to the car where she managed to convince him of not teasing her while the chauffeur could hear them.

"You're really too much sometime, you know." she annoyingly mumbled after they'd sat themselves in, to which Tamaki only chuckled in response with a 'I know' expression, obeying her request of staying quiet the short while it took to get back to their apartment.

**XXX**

Having opened the front door all the way, Haruhi dropped her bags and jolted backwards onto Tamaki from shock when they were suddenly greeted by the entire Host Club and Mei yelling "SURPRISE!" at them.

"What the…" Haruhi exclaimed while still leaning onto Tamaki who she heard had let out a pretty surprised "Whoa" as well, accompanying their yell. Barely getting the time to question any of it, Mei had grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away from Tamaki, paying him no attention as she dragged her against the couch while babbling on, while the twins however focused their main attention on Tamaki and pulled him alongside them to place on the couch as well.

"So now we're so curios!" Mei nearly shouted, accompanied by the twins nodding and grinning, all three sitting down on their knees in front of the couch, looking like kids waiting to get candy. Mori was sitting at the end of the couch with Honey leaning over the arm, Usa-chan as always safely kept under his arm. Kyouya as usual, leaned against the wall and put down the notebook he had been holding in his hands seemingly the whole time, though only to give Tamaki and Haruhi a nod before reverting his entire attention to whatever he was reading in it again.

"Wait… hang on a second!" Haruhi said while straightening out her hair that had been ruffled by the treatment, taking a quick glance at them all while wiping away some sweat from her forehead feeling a little exhausted due to the trip and now with the thought of having to deal with them all.

"First of all, how did you get in here? I'm pretty sure we locked the door…"

"Pfft, here's an advice to you both, or rather Tamaki, because I'm pretty sure he's the one to blame here."the twins said in unison while cocking their heads at Tamaki, Kaoru pulling out the key from beneath him and waving it in the air.

"You can be pretty certain that underneath the doormat is where a thief will be looking first. We had a feeling that was where we would find it… "

"Under the doormat? Tamaki!" Haruhi said annoyingly while fastening her stare onto him, who flinched at her gesture and raised his hands in defense while sweatdropping.

"I told you to hide it someplace clever, and you hid it under the doormat? In what world of yours was under the doormat a clever place to hide it?"

Haruhi had meant to say it in a continued annoyed manner, but ended up letting out the last parts as a sigh while leaning her back on the couch, not feeling entirely surprised.

"Alright, I'll be taking care of it from now on." she continued before he got a chance to respond, suddenly leaning forward again to yank it out of Kaoru's hold who flinched as he got surprised.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi… I thought it was…"

"Whatever! Haruhi's taking care of it, end of that discussion!" Mei yelled out loud to get their attention again.

"So to answer what I bet was going to be your next question…" Mei said while an excited smile crept upon her lips, pausing a little before continuing to make sure no one was about to interrupt her again. "… we're here to know what gender the child is, of course. So, spill it!"

"Um…" was all Haruhi got to say before Tamaki next to her jumped up from the couch, waving his hands in the air to symbolize for her to not say anything.

"No, listen! We're not suppose to… I mean… _I _don't want to know!" he shouted frantically, expecting them all to be understanding, but instead was met by indifferent faces, by all except Haruhi who looked like she felt sorry for him.

"So? Go to your room and close the door so you won't hear us. Just because you don't want to know the gender doesn't mean everyone else should abide by it?" the twins said with a smirk, then making a 'shoo' movement with their hands, causing Tamaki's temper to raise a little, though when seeing Haruhi's 'don't' expression calmed himself down, only to point a finger at the twins.

"I will. On one condition however, and that is that none of you is to ever tell me what the gender is before the baby actually comes. If you…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. We won't say anything. Now get out, we've got some interrogation of Haruhi to do." Mei casually said while examining her nails, followed by the twins nodding and a soft laugh from Honey.

Letting out a low murmur, Tamaki marched his way to their bedroom and quickly closed the door behind him, though somehow found himself listening with an ear against it to hear any sort of reaction, and to his surprise and puzzlement, heard the twins break out into a laugh.

Letting out a restrained 'thank you', Haruhi choked in her words as Mei had wrapped her in a tight hug along with Honey, the twins gathering around her with questions following their laughs while Mori and Kyouya stayed on the sidelines, though gave their congratulating smiles in their own way.

"All right, that'll be quite enough, thank you." Haruhi gasped while squirming in their hold, though she couldn't help but to smile brightly as she was pretty happy by the knowing herself, and it felt good to have let someone know.

"So then, you don't mind us buying toys and making clothes for the child, do you? As long as you hide the ones with the baby's gender color on it away from Tamaki, it'll be okay, won't it?" Mei asked for herself and the twins, as they all were very much into the clothes making business.

"Of course, I'll find a way to hide it somehow. But please, we won't be needing that many presents. You know Tamaki, he'll be shopping like crazy when the baby comes, I'm sure of it, even if I can contain him a little, he'll still be trying to rob every store there is of baby stuff and clothes. He'd be…"

"No matter, he's not the only one permitted to buy you things, especially not at an occasion as important as this." Mei said with a serious tone, though quickly turned it into a jokingly one as they all laughed about the issue a little, then turned the conversation into everything they could think about in regards to the baby, one topic in particular being what Haruhi wanted to call it, to which she answered that she had something in mind, though decided to keep that one a secret to herself.

**XXX**

"They've left already?"

Tamaki put his book away when seeing Haruhi entering the bedroom with the bags she'd bought earlier, panting a little while she sat down at the edge of the bed and took her jacket off.

"Yeah, turned out they were headed at some sort of commoner's market nearby, and only stopped by here to ask me what they wanted and if we wanted to come along. I told them I was too tired, but you were welcome to join them if you wanted. They just went, so if you go now you'll catch up with them…"

"I'd like that, but not today. My princess is tired." Tamaki said while shifting himself across the bed and placing his arms around her from behind, giving her a light kiss at her neck that made her let out a soft giggle as it tickled.

"And I intend to keep her company for the night as it's already late." he said while resting his head on her neck, enjoying her hand gently stroking over his head as he felt her cheeks warming up with a blush.

"So why were the twins laughing when you told them?"

"Oh, um…" Haruhi said while shifting herself a little, hinting for Tamaki to let go so she could get up and change out of her clothes.

"I sort off figured what it was about, but I can't really tell you that without revealing the gender. I'm sorry." she said with a slightly apologetic face, though Tamaki caught the teasing undertone to it.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that from now on." he said with a sigh to which Haruhi just gave a smile and hinted for him to look away while she removed her clothes so she could change to her nightgown. Barely gotten to feel thankful for him not giving a peek and make some teasing remark, she paused in her movements of removing her shirt by the words "This is what you were trying to hide?" reaching her, quickly jolting her head towards him to see him holding one of the bras up in the air, giving her a questioning stare.

"Tamaki, that's…!" she said while dashing towards him, trying to grab a hold of it, but he pulled it out of reach, jumping to the other side of the bed while giving her a teasing glare.

"A bra, yes? So what? I've seen you naked many times and you're embarrassed at me seeing one of your bras?"

"But don't you…" Haruhi paused as she was about to ask if he didn't notice any difference about it, but decided not to as she didn't want to let him discover it.

"Well… yeah. Regardless how "well" you know me, it's still no fun having your bra waved around in the air. Now hand it over." Haruhi said while crawling over the bed and reaching for it, to her gratitude receiving it from him, though only to find herself being tackled onto her back the next second with Tamaki hovering over her, a big grin covering his face.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your breasts having grown bigger now, would it?"

"What?" was all Haruhi managed to say as he took her completely by surprise, never having guessed he actually knew about what she so awkwardly had been trying to hide all this time.

"Please, you thought I wouldn't tell? You should have gone by a looser nightgown." he said with a teasing smile while bending down to playfully snuggle his face against her, lightly tickling her and enjoying her squirms, watching as a big blush spread across her face.

"S… stop that…!" Haruhi managed to say in between her squirming, kicking in the air and slapping his shoulders until he finally let her sit up, though still kept her in a tight hold while grinning.

"Nothing wrong with that, you know. It just shows that you're becoming more and more of a woman. Oh, can I touch them?"

"Oh my God, Tamaki!" Haruhi said while elbowing him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him as he hunched over, gasping for air, but still managed to let out choked laughs as he did so.

"I really don't need you acting like a perverted kid. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight if that's how it's going to be." Haruhi said without thinking, not coming up with anything else to get out of the situation, as she couldn't control her rapidly beating heart and hot cheeks.

"Wait…" Tamaki said in between laughing, grabbing a hold of Haruhi's wrist before she could walk away.

"I'm sorry, okay? Haha, I'm sorry…"

Wiping away some tears, he pulled her in front of him and grabbed both her hands, looking up to meet her flustered eyes that had some embarrassment tears shaking in their corners.

"I didn't mean to overdo it. I won't mention it again as long as you don't go sleeping anywhere else. Fair deal?"

Haruhi felt her heart racing even more at his pleading, slightly teary eyes together with his trademark gentle smile, and all she could do was let out a heavy sigh while moving herself in to straddle on his lap, her leg on each side of him.

"As if I would really freak out that much over my own body… I just got a bit taken aback, that's all."

They sat in silence for a moment, resting their foreheads against one another while plucking at each other's fingers, before Haruhi decided to avert from the previous topic and raised her gaze to meet Tamaki's again, giving a slight smile.

"You still absolutely sure you don't want me telling you the gender? It's not going to be easy, avoiding seeing all those clothes and toys we'll be getting with the gender's color, and if the others will really be able to keep themselves…"

"Yeah, I know I'll be challenged, but I still want to see if I can make it. Don't worry about me." Tamaki interrupted while pulling Haruhi in for a hug that she returned, resting her head on his shoulder while thinking that she agreed with the twins in how seeing Tamaki's reaction to the gender could possibly turn out to be amusing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note (in case the X's between won't be symbolic enough):

Ahh, I'm so happy with FFnet now. Finally I could replace old chapters with the edited ones so they won't be such a pain to read, lol. I hope it's something that was just installed, 'cause I can't remember FFnet ever having that feature before. Regardless, I'm just glad I could finally rid the story of those awfully wrong marked and sometimes bad spelled chapters *is very grateful*

So, some of you might have guessed what gender I've made their child after some of the comments here. I won't be saying anything, but you're free to guess of course^^ Also, take whatever "facts" I've included here with a grain of salt, I'm not so much familiar with how the procedure actually goes at an ultrasound, same with Haruhi's breasts, lol, I've heard many different versions of that, but I included it mostly to add some humor between her and Tamaki. I had a lot of fun writing that last part XD (And I can definitely imagine Haruhi being annoyed at her breasts growing, lol.)

So I don't think I'll be dragging this story on for too much longer. If I do, I'm afraid I'll grow tired of it, as I've other stories and oneshots I want to do as well, along with amv making. So I think I'll be wrapping this up in three or four more chapters from here. We'll see how it turns out.

Oh, and if someone would like to see my amv's, search for, um, for example "Cody and the Eagle – Test Drive" which is one of them, and you'll find my page that way. I just got banned recently due to copyright so my vids need some more love xD My name is howl4fun21 (And the reason why I don't simply give a link is because FFnet removes it).

So as always, stay tuned for next chapter ^^


End file.
